A Summoner called Adam
by Toland
Summary: A story of a fresh summoner named Adam. Follow his life within and outside the institute. Partially old lore. M for suggestive themes, violence and language...and lemons, Yes, lemons. All image rights belong to the artist! Season 1 finished. [ICED]
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC of this story though. I am only a fan.

(Rewriten as a whole. There are more grammatical errors than last time for sure. Try to ignore them...I am too lazy to care about them as much as last time. It also allows me to write more.)

**NOTE**_: Text like this means thoughts. If not stated seperately then they are Adam's._

**Chapter 1: Arrival and Interesting encounters.**

* * *

The Institute of War (IoW for short), a massive complex of training grounds, arenas, classrooms and corridors. All connected to the dorms, gyms, showers and saunas, pools and the cafeteria with more corridors These corridors were made of transparent crystal like material wich let the sunlight into the corridors while at the same time keeping the temperatures at a comfortable levels. All of these corridors led to a single point, the main lobby. The lobby was huge in size and worked as both a social hub and a reception for newcomers. The door leading to it were stunning on their own already, golden engravings melted into the wooden double doors by magic. Crystals were imbued into it to create both a protection against magic and decoration.

The hall itself was decorated with paintings, chandeliers, sofas among the paintings in the ceiling and the lighting in the walls. The visible parts of the walls and the floor was made from marble and quartz. The reception table was in the middle of the back wall of the lobby. That was where Adam was headed.

Adam, like many other people on Runeterra had always wanted to become a summoner, or well as long as he remembers atleast. Unlike many of his peers, he had been accepted to the Runeterra Academy to start his long journey to become a summoner at the age of 15. This was two years below the normal age and it also made him a huge target for bullying from his peers. This was not helped by the fact that his origins were unknown and that he had no idea about his past before the age of 14 as many attending were from rich and renowned families. This of course made them think lowly of anyone like Adam. This caused him to become closed off and he developed a deep prejudice against anyone who tried to approach him. But against what anyone said, he had done it. He had become a summoner and very adept at that. Not long after he was accepted, it was discovered that he had top-notch adaptility to use any form of magic. From the most basic of heals to the more complex teleports. He had no problems learning these, this again made him a even more of a target but he did not care.

As for right now, Adam was following the directions, given to him at the gate. "Go to the lobby and talk to the receptionist" were the guard's exact words. And these were the words he was following.

"Excuse me? This the reception for new summoners?" He asked with a bit of stutter to which the person behind the desk smirked and pointed to the sign on the table. It read "Reception for new and returning summoners" _Great start Adam, great first impression. _He scolded himself in his own thoughts. He was brought back to reality when the receptionist spoke "Yes, now if you don't mind to get on with your business, please do so. Otherwise move along."

Adam just frowned but gave the man, judging by the voice his information card. The receptionist gave him a forced smile and started to write the information down. "Your here to become a summoner, correct?" Adam nodded at this but kept silent, opting to not make a fool of himself. After the first minute or two the man behind the desk made a comment "19? You went into the Academy at the age of, what? 15?" Adam just sighed and gave a nod. "Wow, you must be quite a prodigy then. Color me impressed." Again Adam remained silent but gave the man a slight smirk.

After another minute or two the receptionist handed back Adam his card. "Not to be rude, but you don't have a surname on the card. Can I ask why?" Adam only gave him a sad smile "I newer had one. I only remember my first name. You can't write one without the knowledge of one." The man only nodded apologetically "Im sorry for asking, Unfortunatly due of multiple new summoners coming in this season, we are out of space. I asked around while you waited and there were two champions who were willing to accommodate you till the Binding after which you will move in with your champion."

This made Adam nervous, as a summoner it was important to know every champion the League housed, his only hope was that his host would not be someone like Nocturne. "You may choose whom you will share a room with. Your choices are Ahri, The nine-tailed fox or Evelynn, Agony's Embrace." _So either be in the danger of losing my life essance, or in the danger of torture...great._ Adam, while not ecstatic about either one, still would choose Ahri over Eve any day. "Ahri." The man nodded and wrote something down again. "Your room then would be 1676. Here's your key to it"

Adam nodded a started to look around for signs, when he heard a voice familiarly dreadful to him "Oh, I should be hurt that you picked that fox over me, don't you think?" Evelynn appeared out of the shadows on his left with a pout. "We could have had so mutch fun together, a true shame if you ask me." _Fun for you maybe, but i doubt that it would have been fun for me… _"I assume your here for a reason champion." Adam opted for a more formal tone to hide his nervousness. "Not really, Im here just to see our newest batch of arrivals. And call me Eve. No need for formalities. Anyway, Tui tui. I'll see you around..." And with that she left.

After a tedious half an hour of searching and cursing for the lack of signs later, Adam was now standing infront of a normal looking wooden door. It had the number 1676 on it, engraved into a golden plate which was placed like a hotel number plate. Below the number plate was a similar plate but had the name Ahri on it. This however changed when he nocked at the door and after his nock it now read: Ahri and Adam. _So mutch for subtlety._

A thud could be heard from the inside after the nock. Soon after the door opened revealing a bit dishevelled Ahri. _She must have been asleep._ "Sorry if I woke you up. I was told that you were willing to accommodate me until the Binding." She nodded while yawning but singaled him to come in. "Yes, usually this would happen after your bound..they told you the reasons anyway so im just gonna skip it. Make yourself at home. It's couple days to the Binding after all."

Adam nodded and started to look around the dorm room. It wasn't big in size by any standard. There were three rooms: the kitchen, the lounge and the bedroom. The kitchen was in truth a sink, a fridge and a small hextech stove all sunk into the wall with magic. There was one pullable counter for cooking. All and all, it was evertyhing a collage student would need...or a champion without cooking skills. _I guess I could make it work._ The lounge consisted of a hextech screen, a L-shaped sofa and coffee table made of crystal, by the looks of it. On the walls of the lounge there were some paintings of the rift and a portrait of Ahri. Bedroom's door was closed by a white wooden door. The theme of the dorm itself was similar to the lobby with marble and quartz being toned down a bit for normal living.

"You travel lightly or are your stuff going to arrive later?" Was the first thing the Kitsune said after a while. This woke Adam from his observations and he turned to be greeted by a curious gaze from the amber eyes of the girl.

"All I own, are on me or on the bag...which I lost on the way here." The Summoner answered a bit embarrassed by his lack of care for his own possessions. However hearing this, Ahri's expression brightened by a considerable amount. "Then we can go shopping! I haven't had a pack mul...I mean a companion to go shopping with in so long!" This caused Adam to scratch the back of his head with a fake smile on his face. "S-sure, I guess we could go..if I had any money that is." The Gumiho just waved him off "Don't worry about it. Being one of the most played champions nets you alot. I'll pay for you. You will just owe me one."

Adam shrugged at this not seeing anything bad. If he had seen her intentions he propably would have refused the offer. After Ahri had gotten her purse the duo set off to the mall that was nearby the Institute. After a while of silence Adam spoke "May I ask? What was the thud I heard when I first nocked?"

Ahri gave him a troubled smile and scratched the back of her head "Err...I might not have expected you to choose me. You see the champions were not told if there were others oftering to work as a host. Nor was I told that you were coming. All and all, I was napping." Adam gave her an apologetic look "Sorry" which The Kitsune just waved off "Don't worry about it. You can repay by carrying my bags." You can only guess why Adam went pale.

**Time skip brought to you by a chibi Adam struggling under a mountain of bags, while a chibi Ahri was humming with a skip in her step. ****Chibi Eve could be seen peeking from behind a random plant.**

* * *

"How did you manage to get 48 bags full in an hour? I barely managed to get a single bag!" Adam whined while struggling to see or move from under the mountain of bags. "Oh shut it, don't you have some kind of a spell to help you carry those?" Ahri replied, this gave Adam an idea.

"Your right, I can just do this." After a moment the bags were covered in purple glow and disappeared. This caused the Gumiho almost to panic until she realised "It was a teleport spell, wasnt it?" Only a nod was given to confirm her thought.

"Ahri! Over here!" The duo turned to see a brunette with a peach on her hand. She was acommpanied by couple others. The fact that Adam noted was that they were all females...and they all were champions. _Great, I managed to interrupt a girls outing...and holy shit the amount of bags!_

"Oh Hi Kai'sa! What are you guys doing here?" Ahri greeted back with her smile growing in size. _And I though she was already grinning._ "Doing some light shopping, you?" the girl now named Kai'sa replied. At this point Ahri pointed at Adam, gaining the attension of the whole group. "Took him to shop. Girls, meet Adam. He's one of the new summoner recruits and im his hostess for the next couple of days until the Binding." This got a varying reaction from the girls. While most of the girls greeted him with a slight smile or a wave, some (mainly Eve) gave Ahri either a look of what Adam could only describe as jealousy.

"Oh right! You propably don't know them. Well maybe you do but I will give you introductions anyway. Adam, these are Kai'sa, Lux, Evelynn, Akali, Irelia, Caitlyn, Vi, Katarina, Nidalee, Sarah Fortune, Sona, Fiora, Janna and Soraka." The before mentioned girls gave him nod when their name was called. "So she dragged you to be her packmule or something?" Vi asked receiving a glare from the Kitsune and a kick to the leg from Caitlyn. Adam however gave her an amused smirk "Can't be a packmule if I carry nothing. I didn't learn the teleport spell for nothing." This caused the group to tense a bit before they started to grin. "Well why wouldn't you teleport our bags aswell then?" voiced Sarah with a gleeful smile. Adam now regretted opening his mouth.

The conversation was interrupted by Zoe hopping over their table "Sorry, sorry! Gotta run!" Before they were able to question the girl, they heard a booming yell before a huge sword cut the table where the aspect was seconds ago **"ASPECT OF CHANGE! I KNOW IT WAS YOU, ****TRICKSTER****! ****I KNOW YOU STOLE THE LAST COOKIE!****" **this was followed by a horizontal slash before Aatrox came into view, flying over the table and giving chase to Zoe. "Well that happened." was Evelynn's comment. They then heard a sight "Ah man, not again.." Adam had been hit by the horizontal slash...and was now missing an arm.

**Time skip brought by chibi Zoe portal hopping with a cookie in hand from a chibi Aatrox who was in World Ender and giving chase, yelling "mine, mine, mine!"**

* * *

After Adam with the help of Soraka had regained his arm, the group had joined forces to contine shopping. Adam had to now regularly teleport the bags to the rooms of the girls. Otherwise he would have been burried by bags after the first shop. The pattern of go to shop, wait around for an hour for the girls to finish, teleport their bags, move to the next shop, rinse and repeat become a norm for him for the next six or seven hours. When the group returned to the institute, it was around 8 PM.

"Well today was fun. We should grab you with us more often." Lux cheerily said. This made Adam groan. _Please no, I can't take any more shops or bags! _"Sure, I guess" he replied with a fake smile. They had now arrived to the dining hall of the Institute when they noticed that it was closed. There was a sign on the door _**"Closed due to large property damage. Any staff be careful of the Sleepy trouble bubbles." **_All of the girls groaned at this "Ah man, I hoped for a warm meal for a change." Ahri sighted. Adam however only gave a shrug. "You have a kitchen. You forget that your not the only one there anymore. Ever figured to ask if I can cook?" The Gumiho perked up at this as did everyone else. "You can cook?!" Came a surprised chorus from the girls. "Yeah, I may be a young student, but I can still cook. It is the second best thing I do. Only magic I can do better." Before he realised, he was dragged into a dorm huge compared to Ahri's. He then was pushed into the kitchen before the door slammed shut "You ain't leaving there without food, got it?" Came Eve's voice.

After about half an hour or so Kai'sa came in. Adam was currently doing about ten different things at the same time "Yes? If you don't mind standing there, it would be appreciated." Adam now talked in a professional tone and had gotten his hands on a full chef's uniform. His brown hair with red front was now fully bleached blonde. Suddently he yelled to the other side "WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE?!" Eve answered in a similar yell "UPPER LEFT CABINET YOU DONKEY! EYS! USE THEM!"

This took Kai'sa by suprise to say the least "So..eh.. you need help?" Her answer came in a form of an apron and a bowl "The recipe book is on the counter. That's the dessert." She nodded and started working with a speed that rivaled a machine.

**Time skip brought to you by a chibi Ramsayfied Adam running after chibi Ahri. Behind the couple there could be seen chibi Akali, chibi Eve and chibi Kai'sa trying to put out a stove which was on fire.**

* * *

The dinner was a great success. Well for the girls atleast. Adam who was pointed as the official cook for the group. This meant cooking for them...when they wanted. This was not his biggest worries however. The conversation that was taking place was what made him worry. "All im saying, is that he is allowed to sleep somewhere else. You can't force him to stay with you." Eve remarked making Ahri frown. "I could use a new cook to be honest" continued Miss Fortune causing immidiate reaction from the Gumiho "We all know what happens if someone stays with you Sarah! Don't even think about it!" This caused the redhead to giggle. Nidalee decided to take things a bit further "You know what time it is, right Ahri?" This made Ahri to fall silent with slightly red tinged cheeks before she stammered "N-no. Not you too!"

After a moment of listening Adam decided to do something. "Don't I get a say in this?" He received a confused look from the group "No?" Came from them as a chorus again. _This will look bad...oh well._ "I was placed under Ahri's care by the Institute. I am not going to chance rooms before the Binding. So I recommend to end the debate there." This made Ahri give him a look filled with both happiness and gratitude before grabbing his arm "You heard him. Hands off, he's mine." Eve raised an eyebrow at the comment "Are you sure about that?" At this pointed Adam sighted heavily and threw his free hand in the air. "Im out. You can debate all you want." after which he left. This left the group kinda confused but they still continued to tease the Kitsune for a while before going their own ways.

It was closer to midnight when Adam returned to Ahri's dorm. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a sight of Ahri sitting on the couch...waiting for hin to return. When the door closed she moved in a blink of an eye. Now infront of him, glaring up at his dark brown eyes with her amber ones as she was only 178 cm while he was 183. "Where were you? I was worried." This confused Adam as they had just met today. "I was in the garden, clearing my head and thinking." Ahri raised her brow at this "And didn't get murdered by Zyra? Yeah, right." This in return made Adam confused "It was Zyra's garden? Huh. I never saw her there." Ahri just shrugged, deciding to give up the incoming debate.

Adam yawned which infected the Kitsune as well. "Time to hit the bed. Oh righ, I forgot to mention that your sleeping with me." Ahri commented casually. Adam however hearing this almost jumped on the couch. "This is fine. No need for that!" He chuckled nervously. After a moment he thought she had gone and given up, he felt himself be lifted from the couch. Opening his eys, he realised that she was carrying him bridal style. This caused his face to go red as a tomato. Ahri giggled slightly, seeing his reaction. "Cute." This caused him just to close his eyes and resign to his fate that seemed inevitable. After a while he felt himself to be lowered to the bed. He took this as a opportunity to chance his clothes to his sleepwear before quickly sliding under the covers. He had not looked at the Kitsune on the other side but he felt her sliding in after a moment.

All was fine for a while...until she suddently cuddled up to him, wrapping her tails around his torso and he swore he heard her muttering "Mine." This would all been bearable, then he realised that she was sleeping nude. His face went beet red and he whispered "Why? What have I done to deserve this?" She replied "You were our cook. Also I always sleep nude..well most of the time. You don't like it?" Adam realised she had superior senses so he just sighted. "No, I guess I don't mind. It's just...sudden for me. And before you ask. No Im not telling you now. Now it's sleepy time."

Soon both of them fell to the hands of slumber. Adam wrapped in a cocoon of tails while being cuddled by a not-so-naked Ahri. A smile of content could be seen from her face. She didn't realise that Adam had created coverage for her from some plants she received from Zyra (Elderwood Ahri btw). But that is a story for another time.

**AN: **This was fun. I hope I have improved and that the text is a bit more enjoyable to read. Reviews are appreciated!

That's all for now.

Toland out.


	2. Chapter 2: Pool Day

Disclaimer: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC of this story though. I am only a fan.

**Chapter 2: Pool Day**

* * *

Adam felt empowered. He had woken up to a feeling of warmth and fluffiness. This was a new feeling to him, expecially when he had been the outcast among his peers. Even less was he experienced when it came to waking up with a girl in the bed. _Oh right, she was...persistent. I wonder if anything happened. _

When Adam tried to move however, he was quickly pulled back to an almost crushing mix of a hug and a cuddle. He was now slightly blushing as he could feel her breasts through the leaves covering her. She now had wrapped her slender arms around his torso and moved her head to the crook of his left shoulder and neck. He was lying on his right side, facing the left side of the room. He could feel her breath and hear it with his left ear.

After about half an hour of being in Ahri's grasp later Adam finally got his nerves to wake her up. Shaking her gently, she murmured before sighting. "I have been awake for a while now, you know." She opened her eyes just in time to see Adam turning beet red. This caused her giggle "Aww, embarassed?" She cooed. This only served to deepen his blush. "I-I am not sure what your talking about." He managed to stammer out. This caused her to laugh openly. "Suure."

After he had done his morning routine and Ahri started to do her's, he began to cook some breakfast. He figured that something simple like toast, eggs and bacon would suffice. He had planned to cook for two until he heard a nock on the door. Quickly hurrying to open it, he found that the nocker or nockers were most the group from yesterday with now the addition of Vayne, Ashe and Leona. "We thought to we smelled freshly cooked breakfast. Mind if we join you? We got told that your quite the cook." Leona chimed. Adam sighted and waved them to come in. "I guess i'll just start preparing a larger portion."

Yelling to the Kitsune that they had visitors Adam walked back to the kitchen, took out more ingridients and started working double time. The food was simple enough that he didn't need his inner Master Chef to manifest itself but it still took him extra 10 minutes to prepare everything.

Carrying as many plates as many as possible he came to the table and began serving the guests. Listening to the conversation taking place as he walked in and out of the kitchen "We should go the pool today..." Lux had suggested as he was leaving. Coming back, everyone were staring at him "Well what do you think? Pool day sound good?" Ahri asked cheerfully. Adam frowned a bit "You can go. I would prefer not to." This made the group frown. Then Ahri's face lit in understanding "You can't swim, can you?" Adam just looked away and nodded.

"Well we can teach you!" Ahri chimed, getting positive nods from the others. _When did I reach the point to make acquaintances with most of the female champions in the League? _Was his sudden thought. Dismissing it Adam meekly nodded, getting some cheers from the group "Pool day it is!" Came from the Gumiho. Everyone disbanded to get changed. It was decided that they would meet back at the dorm before going.

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Adam swimming in the air with a concentrated face while Ahri is supporting him with her tails. Suddently it seems like gravity dissapears and both fall out of picture looking panicked.**

* * *

Adam was now feeling quite akward. He was now wearing red swimming trunks...that's it. This ment that it was shown that he was not muscular, in fact he was quite avarage. While not muscular, he was not fat or skinny either. One could say he was the normal when it came to actual normal and not the Institute promoted normal that was muscular and well built.

This was accompanied by the fact that the girls were all looking at him. This made him even more uneasy "Cmon, stop staring like that." He stammered out, embarassed from the looks. This woke the girls out from their dream-like state. "Well I think we can agree that he does look good." Eve mused. This caused Adam to turn away again. This however was kinda hard as all the girls had some kind of swimsuit on. Those who already had a Pool Party skin were wearing that. Ahri was wearing a red and gold one piece that still revealed her midrift. It was closer to a bikini than a one piece. Evelynn was wearing her usual shadows, Others were wearing a normal two piece (aka bikini), the color depended on who it was. Vayne had a mix of purple, dark red and dark blue, Janna had a white one and so on.

The group of 18 girls and the one unfortunate Adam did gather some attension when they left the dorms. While the girls collected lustful and dreamy looks, Adam got ones that could kill and maim. He received many hateful looks for the fact that he was with the group. Many would have killed for his position and he knew this. It would be worse if they knew that is was by accident too. Ahri however saw the looks he received and grabbed a hold of his hand to comfort him. This had the opposite effect as the looks doubled in intensity. "Don't mind them, their just jealous." She whispered which received a snort from Adam "I doubt that not many wouldn't be. Im the only male in a big group of girls who all are revealing a fair amount of skin...I feel like a target right now, more than anything."

"Well don't worry. You have 18 bodyguards looking after you so nothing's gonna happen to ya." He heard Vi announce a bit further back from him. This received aproving humming from the rest. This made Adam feel a bit safer, but also made him think. _We met just yesterday. Why are they behaving like we have known eachother for years? Weird, but im not complaining. _Realising that now his other hand was occupied as well. Caitlyn had grabbed a hold of his free hand when he once again had received a murderous glare. Now sandwiched between Ahri and Caitlyn, Adam could feel his face burning up a bit as he felt their body heat due of reduced clothing.

Arriving at the pool Adam took note that it actually wasn't as crowded that one would think when looking at the weather. It was quite warm, around 22 degrees (Celcius) and the sun was still just rising. The pool itself was about fifty meters by thirty meters and consisted of a deep end of ten meters and the shallow end of one meter. It The pool was divided from the middle to two sections, the one people could chill in and the one meant for those who swim from end to end as fast as they could. The area around the pool was about five meters and the whole area was surrounded by a hedge about three meters tall. This was to prevent outsiders from peeping. There were sunbeds around the pool too. Adam could spot a jacuzzi at the other end of the area with a poolbar.

The girls headed for the sunbeds, Ahri and Cait dragging him along. There were couple people swimming but Adam didn't recognize who they were. One could also see Gankplank already lounging around. Once they reserved the sunbeds they deemed suitable, Adam realised that he was been put in the middle of the group. This ment every one of the girls were of an eye shot from him. While the others were left to set up the base, Ahri walked to the lifeguard's post and had a brief conversation with Renekton and Taric who were on shift. Soon coming back, she grabbed Adam by the arm and started tugging him to the shallow end of the pool.

"Alright so we need to start with the basics. You have seen how people swim right? I'll hold you afloat while you try to mimic them. I will also correct if you do something wrong." Ahri cheerfully instructed. They were both now standing in the water, about to the waist. Ahri gently guided him to a proper swimming position and took a hold of him with her tails. Adam started to perform a mix of frog and dog, once he got the go singal from the Kitsune. She was kinda impressed that she didn't need to correct his movement and she soon wanted to see what would happen if she let go...so she did.

Adam did feel that Ahri released him, he didn't care however. He hadn't seen _him_ when entering so he thought it would be fine to actually swim. That he had said that he can't swim was a small lie. He actually could swim pretty well but he had some bad experiences about it. His thoughts were interrupted when his head was forcefully pushed underwater. He could hear Ahri calling his name but he unfortunatly knew who his attacker was. _God dammit…_

The weight of him was however yanked off him quite fast. Once pulling to surface, he saw Pyke's harpoon sticking out of the shoulder of the man who attacked him. The Bloodharbor Ripper mumbled something on the lines of "I hate punks like you." He was also being held by gunpoint by Cait and Sarah. "Just give the word and we will gladly decorate the walls with his brains." Sarah growled. Pondering the ofter, Adam came to the conclusion that it would just lead to more trouble "Nah, a good kick to the balls should do for now. Killing him would lead to more trouble than good." Soon he heard a loud yelp and saw the attacker scurrying off while holding his crotch.

Adam was still catching his breath when he was suddently embraced from behind by Ahri. She was in an almost panic like state "Im sorry, im sorry, its my fault, im so so sorry!" She kept rambling until was silenced by Adam whirling around and placing a finger on her lips "No, I knew the risks. You just wanted to help, it wasn't your fault." He felt her tails curl around him until she hugged him tight. After a while she broke the hug and looked at his finger. Adam realised too late that is was still on her lips when she suddently sucked on it quickly before releasing him. Giving him a wink she started to head back to the sunbeds. "Cmon, you have some explaining to do."

Reaching the sunbeds, Adam was met with worried looks from the group. However the second he sat down on his sunbed, Sarah, Ahri and Cait surrounded him so he couldn't leave till they found it suitable. "So your now going to tell us what the hell was that. You won't be leaving till you do." Ahri said, a slight frown visible on her. The atmosphere was tense as the group waited for Adam's reply.

A moment later he began his explanation "He's name was Edgar, Ed or Eddie for his friends. He was also the reason I told you that I can't swim. The truth is that I can, but I don't want to. He has left me some...bad memories about swimming. That ain't the first time he has done what he did. The only difference is that this time someone acted instead of laughing. And yes before you ask, it has been going on for a long time...from the begining of my studies to become a summoner actually. But his father is on the high council so he can do what he wants, I suppose."

The girls now were in shock. Not only had he told them that it was the first time someone took action, but the fact that it had gone for years. The fact that he said this like it was a normal occurrence made their blood boil. The fact that his connections made him a hard target for retaliation made them even more agitated. At this point Adam decided to step in "But it ain't your problem. Let's just enjoy the warm day. It's not like he would be stupid enough to come back." This had an effect, but not what he intended. All of their heads snapped to him and he swore that if looks could pin, he would not be able to move a muscle. "Not our problem? NOT OUR PROBLEM?" The Kitsune almost yelled. "I literally got you to that situation! Don't go telling me that it's not my problem! It is now." She continued. This caused the others to join in with yeahs and cheers.

* * *

_**Unknown area of the Institute**_

"And then they just kicked me in the balls for no reason!" Edgar said. He was talking to who clearly was his father. Their rat-like features were almost identical and even their haircolour was the same. The only difference was that his father looked a bit more trustworthy.

"I see. So you bullied a summoner who was with champions and they retaliated? Hardly suprising." This took Edgar off guard. "How did you know?" His father just chuckled "Think." They conversed for a moment longer, mainly about how to be more discreet about bullying.

"We found some weird tech from Ionia coulple weeks back. I might be able to give it to you for a little payback. NOT agains the champions. They are protected by the Institute." With this they went their seperate ways.

"He will learn what it means to piss me off...soon" Was the last that was heard from Edgard for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Adam helping the girls to get their sunscreen on their backs. They sight in contempt.**

* * *

Adam was lounging on a sunbed. This would all be normal if not for the fact that his sunbed was now extended by four others. Two per side. After they had gotten some snacks at around 4PM, some of the girls had decided to nap. So now his legs were being used as a makeshift pillow by Ahri, Caitlyn, Leona, Nidalee, Sarah and Sona, Katarina had been doing the same but had left for a swim. The others were either lounging on the other sunbeds or doing as Kat did. Luckly for him they had left a book for him to read it was called "Murder on the Orient Express" and he was quite immersed in it. While yes his legs were just a bit warm from the usage as pillows, he didn't mind. Not like the heat bothered him. The looks he got were murder though.

It had become evening as the grroup decided to head back inside. However everyone stopped to look at the setting sun that painted everything red. It was beautiful as some of the reddish light reflected from the now still pool. They then decided to head to the cantina before splitting off. Once again the girl's turned heads as Adam got the murderous glares. This time however, he didn't care. He had had a wonderful day for the most part. Heck he never had enjoyed being on the pool before this.

The cantina that had been closed yesterday, was now open. It basically was a massive hall that had multiple tables. Some were long square like tables and the others were smaller round tables. Where the longer ones could easily fit hundred people, the round ones only fit around twenty to thirty. They chose a round one.

Once everyone had gotten some food, Sarah cleared her throat before talking "So, I know many of us are thinking of this, so I will voice it out loud. Adam, with who are you going to stay toningt? Im sure many of us would be happy to house you." This received positive grunts and hums. Adam looked really uncomfortable "I would still prefer to stay at Ahri's place. It is where I am marked currently after all." While this received some frowns, Kat's face lit up with an idea and she leaned to whisper it to Sarah who hummed in aproval. "Ahri, could you possibly house us for tonight? Kat here had a great idea in the form of a sleepover."

The Kitsune who had a good idea of where this was going, thoughtr about it. After a while she nodded. "Sure, my bed's big enough for most of you. I think it could be extended with some light magic." Adam looked at them with clear confusion "Im going to sleep on the couch I assume?" the reply came from Ashe in a form of a giggle "No silly, your going to stay with us." This made him almost terrifed. He could have sworn that he saw devilish smirks on some of them.

"It's settled then. Let's go." Fiora announced as everyone expect Adam were finnished. He was dragged away spite his protests. It didn't take long for them to get back to Ahri's room. Most of them now quite tired as it was around 10 PM. This caused that the bed didn't take long to be ready, nor did his evening routine take long...he was rushed quite a bit.

**Time skip brought by Chibi Adam being dragged away from his food by dark figures. "NOOO!" Could be heard.**

* * *

_How did I get to this situation? It's barely a day since I have known them...I guess I doesn't take long if the time is right. _Adam was in thought. He couldn't move. On his legs, slept Nidalee and Ahri. On his right, slept Cait, Kat, Ashe, Evelynn, Sarah, Fiora, Kai'sa and Sona. On his left, Vayne, Irelia, Akali, Vi, Janna, Soraka, Lux and Leona. Most of them were using his as a pillow one way or another. Well Ahri and Nidalee had curled up while laying on his legs so they kinda used him as a bed.

_It will be a painful morning. That's for sure…_

**AN:** So, Second chapter is out. Do give me feed back on how I did. Always helps to continue. If there are something I left unclear, please do notify about it.

As usual, sorry for any grammatical errors.

For now, Toland out.


	3. Chapter 3: Day of Binding

Disclaimer: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC of this story though. I am only a fan.

**Chapter 3: Day of Binding**

* * *

Adam woke up feeling sore. _Figured as mutch. After all I did sleep in a new position. _He looked around only to be greeted by Ahri's and Eve's amber eyes. Both of them had been awake for a while. Kai'sa, Fiora, Cait, Ashe, Irelia and Janna were missing from the bed. Rest were still asleep. He figured that somehing was up when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen...and the fact that the two awake girls had readjusted themselves, now Ahri had laid herself so that she now had her head resting on Adam's midrift, however she still was laying on his legs too. This stopped him from moving without her falling off. Evelynn had moved a bit to his side more. Seeing him awake, she had now snuggled to the crook of his neck.

Soon Sarah woke up. Seeing his a bit problematic situation, she did the only reasonable thing to do...by making it worse. She repositioned herself behind Adam so that his head was now resting on her lap.. He was now quite red from embarrassment. Soon Nidalee woke up, she took the same position as Ahri. Then Katarina, Sona, Vayne, Akali and Soraka woke up. They either followed Eve's example or just were fine with using him as a pillow while waiting for the breakfast being ready. It was now obvious that the missing people were preparing it. Unknown to all, Vi had left to train a few hours earlier. Lux and Leona were the last to wake up, kinda ironic if you think about it. They saw Adam's embarrassed face and smiled. Instead of joining the others, the two left to check on the breakfast. Nobody had said a word yet.

About ten minutes of the girls taking advantage of Adam's inability to move later, the rest arrived. Kai'sa, Fiora, Cait and Ashe were carrying plates or trays full of food. Irelia and Janna and Leona were carrying drinks while Lux opened the door. "Morning sleepyhead, slept well?" Cait asked in a slightly teasing tone. Adam decided to play along so he gave his answer in the same teasing tone "Well I can't really complain. Surrounded by girls like you would make any man happy. Even if the new sleeping position had it's effects." His comment got the girls to blush as they were not used to Adam teasing them back like that. However Sarah suddently leaned forward, setting her hands on his shoulders. This however caused to flinch and let out a small grunt. His comment about effects now made sense. His body had become stiff and this caused pain in his shoulder and neck area. Sarah, Ahri and Nidalee noticed this and the grin on their face told him that they were planning something.

This was proven true when he suddently found himself alone with the duo. Others were now eating on the tabble that Leona and Cait had carried in after the food. He was now at the complete mercy of the four. Sarah and Ahri changed spots so Adam's head was now laying on Ahri's lap instead. Sarah got up to get some food and returned with a plate for everone. Adam had a bad feeling about this… This was proven correct again when Nidalee sat on his stomach and straddled him. At this point Adam was blushing furiously, this got out a small smirk out of the three. Ahri, who had some experiences is massages started gently to rub his shoulders to ease the pain. She knew it was working as she felt him relax. Nidalee had laid herself so that her head was now on his chest. This of course made him blush as he could feel her breasts pressing against him. She was already eating. Ahri took her plate and started to eat aswell, taking a little break from the massage. Adam looked at Sarah only to be faced with a fork full of food. Sarah was only grinning at him "Say aah." Adam who could not become any redder only resigned to his fate. Opening his mouth and letting Sarah feed him. This got cooes out of the others, worsening his situation.

Suddently Vi entered "I smell food." Seeing however she gained a shit-eating grin once she saw Adam's situation "Enjoying the service?" She teased. He would have wanted to hide his face by turning around...but that would have caused more problems. For clarity Ahri was in a sitting position. Her legs were on the both sides of Adam, who had his back laid on her legs. His head however was dangerously close to her nether regions. Turning around would have caused problems as his face would literally had been facing that area. However when he had tried to reposition himself in a bit upward position to avoid laying on that area, Ahri had stopped him. She had enjoyed his face that had gotten even redder then. Vi received a warning glare stating "don't ruin this from us" from the trio. Unknown to Adam, the group had a small negotiation while he was asleep. Vi had already left by then.

_Flashback start_

* * *

"So we all have feelings for him?" Sarah whispered, everyone who were awake nodded...and everyone of the group were awake. "Well we can either fight...or share. I prefer sharing" Ahri stated, again this got positive nods and murmurs. "Ok, so we respect if someone is having a moment. No ruining them either. Everyone will get a chance with him." Everyone agreed and went back to sleep.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

After the quite embarrassing morning, everyone were sitting around the table. The Day of Binding was today. This meant that everyone needed in the dining hall before 15:00. Everyone who comes late, will be left out from the event. The Day of Binding is basically an event where the Binding stone suggests a champion to a summoner or a summoner to a champion. The champion can then either accept or decline the Bind. If one chooses to accept, they become the summoner's personal champion and the summoner becomes the champion's personal summoner. There are few perks to this. One, they will get a bigger dorm where to live in. Two, they will get a unique bond. The bond is different for everyone. Of course the champion can decline and the Bind will not be made. Summoners are not asked to accept. Only the champion's decision matters here.

Talking of this, the girls were actually having an argument about who should be Adam's personal champion. Of course everyone wanted that spot so they were not getting anywhere. "I have already been housing him for three days! I think it would be perfectly reasonable for me to be his P.C (Personal Champion. Deal with it)" Ahri argued. Almost everyone else shook their heads "That's exactly the reason why we are against it...but we can't decide who it would be." Ahri's tails were now swishing singaling that she was furious. "Oh come on… Have you gotten any less time with him? If I remember correctly I was perfectly fine with you staying here. I just wanted to..." she trailed off, catching herself before saying anything stupid. However the others would not let this go. "Yes? You wanted what?" The Kitsune sights "I wanted to form the bond with him...There is a reason why I never accepted to be a personal champion to anyone. You see, Kitsunes are a bit different than ayone else. Not only do I need essance to keep this form, but if I ever forged a bond with anyone...they would become like me...well they wouldn't need essance but you get the point. I just hoped to have someone else like me." Everyone looked at her with shock, her tails and ears now drooping. "I see. So, does he become immortal? Does he get tails and ears like you?" Kai'sa asked with a hint of glee. Everyone else had the same glint...well expect for Vi who was uninterested. Ahri nodded "He would become immortal, like me...like us." Most champions were immortal due to a reason or two. While none of them would age, they could still die in battle. Suddently Ahri faced embraced by Leona, Fiora and Nidalee. Everyone else were a bit more controlled. "Ok, we can see your point. We have agreed to allow you to become his personal champion. HOWEVER, you are obligated to let us stay at your dorm when we want, OK?" Ahri's ears perked up and she nodded in an inhuman speed. "Deal."

* * *

**Timeskip brought to you by a chibi Adam who was looking at white nine tails...he had a confused expression. Then he got ran over by a group of screaming girls.**

* * *

Everyone were gathered in the dining hall. The tables and chairs had been removed to allow everyone in. Even with the massive size of the dining hall, the place was still packed to the brim with summoners and champions alike. The hall fell silent when the Grand Summoner stepped to the pedestal and began his speetch "Welcome! Welcome! Summoners (he gestures at the summoners who were on the left side of the hall) and Champions! (gestures to the right side this time.) As most of you know by now, today is the Day of Binding. For those few not following...READ YOUR HOMEWORK!" This got chuckled from the crowd. G.S continues "To simply remind you, if a champion declines a Bind, someone else can take their place. Only a champion can decline a bond. The bond will be made via the Binding stone. Please step up when your name is called. I will be overseeing the event. May you have a good day!"

The stone on the large altar like pedistal started to glow blue and called a name "_**Adam**_" as there were only one Adam without a last name, he knew it was his turn. Stepping up to the altar, the stone shot a beam to his forehead. One could say it linked him to the stone. The beam was ethereal in kind so it didn't hurt. "_**It seems like...Kayn would fit to be your personal champion.**_" This caused quite a shock in the group of girls. The mentioned Shadow Assassin stepped up from the champion line but Ahri whispered something to his ear while he passed her. Kayn's face got a little paler and even Rhaast closed it's eye (the eye in the scythe.) "_**Will you accecpt this Bind?**_" Kayn took another look at Ahri who had a dangerous look in her eyes "I am sorry summoner, but I must decline." The Assassin then retreated out of sight. "Does anyone wish to volunteer?" The Grand Summoner asked, his voice booming in the hall. "I wish to volunteer. I wish to become his personal champion." rang Ahri's voice. While the girls were not suprised, everyone else including the Grand Summoner were. Ahri had been known to always decline any Binds and now she was volunteering for one? This caused some murmur among the crowd but the G.S just nodded and waved her to come to the altar. "_**As the Nine-tailed Fox has volunteered, the Bind shall be made. Adam, from this day forward Ahri shall be your personal champion. The bond will be complete when you wish so.**_" Ahri gave an akward smile to Adam "let's do it...later in private. Ok?" Adam nodded a bit confused.

However the link from the stone did not vanish like it should have. Instead it changed from the blue transparent one into a red and almost physical. Then suddently it become physical, however this link was not from the stone itself but rather behind it. Later it was revealed that the link had been connected to a third party, a black small pyramid to be precise. Adam soon fell to his knees and started gripping his head in pain. The red like tendrils spread across his body, covering entirely the lower part of his face, working as mask of a kind. His purple robes had changed colors from the tendrils and were now black as night. The tendrils had now spread entirely across his body. On the shoulders and from the waist down, there were small black pyramids working as a kind of armor and you could see red but small glowing particles around him. His eyes flickered from his warm brown ones to cold machine like red ones...until they stopped flickering and staying red.

**{Directive updated from [Find (HOST), Enhance, Consume] to [Terminate (THREATS), Consume, Replicate} **This line flashed across Adam's eyes before he lost consciousness.

Whatever took over Adam seemed not to be friendly. Ahri noticed that from the first time his eyes flickered. Knowing that she couldn't fight him, she jumped back. The creature (it cannot be referred as Adam as he is not conscious.) then formed something similar to a black and red sword from the particles orbiting it. Before it could charge however, it halted. The Grand Summoner had bound it in place. "Quickly! Viktor, Heimer, Jayce! Come here! Try to revert whatever this is!" The mentioned champions came quickly. Viktor set up a gravity field under the former summoner while also setting up his storm device. He toned it done to only interfere the nanite like machinery. Heimer threw a storm grenade to shut down the machinery in its entirety. With Jayce, the inventor started to work on Adam. Viktor oversaw the process to ensure that the machinery did not reactivate.

Adam saw darkness. Nothing but darkness. He tried to look around but noticed that he could not move. This was until he heard voices. These belonged to the girls. They were commanding him to look around and soon he found that he could move again. Walking around in the abyss seemed pointless so he tried to find the source of the voices. Following the voices, he came across what seemed like a panel of some sorts. The language on it was alien to him but there was one big red button that had text that he could understand. **EMERGENCY OVERRIDE **there was also smaller text that read something about that if the [REDACTED] gets out of hand, the button will shut it down completely. The name was there but to Adam it seemed way too fuzzy to read. He decided to press the button and was soon enveloped in a bright light.

Gasping for breath Adam woke up. He was in an infirmary bed. This was proven true by the surroundings as he seemed to be in the infirmary of the Institute. Most distinctive detail however was his guests. Ahri was hugging his hand, she seemed to have cried recently. Akali was in a nurse outfit, looking through the medical cabinets while Caitlyn and Vi seemed to be on guard duty. Leona and Lux were changing the light levels of the room depending on what was needed. Kai'sa, Fiora, Kat and Sarah were cooking something in the small kitchen of the room. Nidalee was trying to soothe the Kitsune. Sona was playing a calming melody near them. Eve was sitting close by and glancing at him worriedly from time to time. Vayne seemed to be missing. He later found out that she was hunting the person who had tampered with the stone. Soraka was near Eve, giving the patient glances.

Ahri perked up once Adam moved his fingers to squeeze her hand. He was soon almost crushed by the Kitsune and couldn't see anything due to her tails. "Your awake!" She said with a voice mixed with relief and the hoarseness from crying. "We thought we lost you back there...you were not yourself anymore." As soon as she had started to speak, the others realised that he was awake. Soon he was surrounded by the girls. He wanted to know what happened so he voiced the guestion. Kat was the one to answer "You were taken over by some kind of machine. It was not from this world as it held no resemblance to Hextech. Viktor, Heimer and Jayce did manage to disable the machine and revert most of the changes. One of your eyes, part of your left shoulder and the robes could not be reverted however. They told us it had gone dormant. They did tell us that you would have some control over the dormant pieces. However you would propably wake it up in the process. So it would be wise if you would not do so." Adam nodded a thanks to Sarah "So your saying that a part of me is now a machine?" Everyone nodded "Until we find a way to either destroy it or force it under your control, there will be a chance of this happening again." Akali chimed in "If you want to control it however, you would need a perfect balance within your inner self. This would require a trip to Ionia." Adam nodded "Seems like the better option. Can we leave tomorow?" Everyone nodded.

Adam was released later that evening. Everyone seemed to be weary of him as everyone kept their distance. While Adam seemed not to be affected by this, Ahri could still feel that he felt a bit down. This was due to the bond they now shared. Even if it was not made completely made yet.

They reached the dorm just to find a note on the door:

_"Your dorm has been moved to 3O. Your belongins have been moved there._

_~Summoner council"_

Changing their destination the group soon arrived at the new dorm. While Ahri sent Adam inside, she was left to negotiate with the others "So, I need you guys to stay at your own dorms for the night..the Bond can be created without physical contact but if you want him to transform...then I need to do this alone." Everyone understood her point and the group dispersed as everyone left for their own dorms. Ahri then followed Adam insde.

Adam had organized almost everything. Turning to Ahri he seemed to blush a bit. This was from the look Ahri was giving him, it was a mix of lust, affection, hunger and slyness. Adam knew that their bond would be completed in private but her look caught him off guard. She slowly strutted to the flustered summoner, trailing her fingers from his shoulders down to his stomach. She then wrapped her hands around his neck in almost inhuman speed. Adam soon found himself being dominated by the Kitsune in a kiss with a liberate amount of tongue. She pulled from the kiss unknown time later, panting for air. She then opened the bedroom door and pulled Adam inside.

He did not resist...

He knew that it would be a long night…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**{Warning: [External tampering] Detected. Entering dormant mode...**

**Restarting...Failed**

**Booting... Estimated time: (130 hours)**

**Booting... 1% Complete**

**AN: **HAH! I bet you thought you would get a lemon! NO LEMON FOR YOU!...well not yet atleast.

I have never done one before. BUT if enough people demand it...I might just write a seperate chapter for it.

That would be next chapter then btw…

Also don't worry. Every girl involved in the story will get their turn...and a lemon if insisted.

That aside. Any comments/reviews are always welcome. They help me improve and give me an idea of what I am doing wrong.

I will take votes about the lemon until I have updated my other fic "Enigma of a Guardian"

For now, Toland out.


	4. Chapter 3,5: A Long Night (Lemon)

**Chapter 3.5: A Long Night (Lemon)**

* * *

**AN: **This is a lemon ONLY. New chapter will be released later. This is completely optional, this has no deeper value in the plot itself.

WARNING: This is my first lemon EVER. Any feedback is highly appriciated for me to improve.

Ahri closed and locked the door behind Adam after which she literally pounced onto him, pulling him into a string of lust filled saliva filled kisses. Adam felt her tongue prodding his teeth, begging for access to his mouth. Deciding to comply, he granted access to the Kitsune. The battle of tongues was more like a one sided slaughter, he found himself being completely dominated by the more experienced Kitsune..it was only natural for her. After the intense makeout session, Ahri decided to raise the stakes.

Slowly she started to undress him. First the robes, then the undershirt, then the pants. Adam soon found himself only to be in his boxers. He was broken out of his trance when Ahri waved him to come to her with her index finger. Slowly he started to do undress her in the same way as she did him. First her sleeves, then the top part of her kimono, then the skirt like bot part and lastly Adam kneeled to remove her boots, leaving the Kitsune only in lingerie type underwear.

Once both in only their underwear, Ahri pulled Adam into a kiss again but this time instead of pulling away, she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. Going for yet another kiss, her hand snaked into Adam's boxers but his own hand stopped it "Are you sure you want to go this far?" Adam asked, a bit hesitant from the sudden escalation. She nodded, looking him with eyes full of affection and lust. She then pulled off his boxers, leaving him completely naked. His member was already rock hard and while not huge, he was still on the big side. "I don't think this is fair.." She said in a sultry voice and then proceeded to take off her bra and panties.

After both were now naked, Adam's gaze was locked on Ahri...or more specificly her body. He was entranced by her picture perfect hourglass shaped body, her perfect, round, perky DD sized breasts, her lithe hands compared to the slightly bigger but just as perfect thighs. All and all, in his opinion she was perfect in the word's literal meaning. He was waken up from his stupor once her nether regions moved right in front of his face. He realised what she wanted so be began licking, causing Ahri to moan slightly. Flicking her clit with his tongue, getting an even louder moan he decided to take advantage out of the situation and pushed his tongue inside her. She tasted sweet and in his mind it fit her perfectly. Ahri however wasn't going to let him have all the fun and he soon felt her mouth to envelop his member, first the tip but soon he found his entire member to me enveloped. She seemed not to have gag reflexes and this served her tonight.

After a solid amount of time of pleasuring eachother, Adam started to feel the preasure building up. "A-Ahri, Im gonna cum soon.." he got out between breaths "So am I, just be ready for it." She whispered back before shoving his dick back into her mouth. It took maybe a minute more for Adam to tense up as the pleasure became overwhelming. Once his orgasm was over, he continued licking Ahri's pussy, the Kitsune was now literally sitting on his face and soon she screamed in estacy as her love juices squirted onto Adam. He lapped all of them, noting that it was even sweeter than before. There were no traces of his orgasm on Ahri and he soon realised that her mouth had never left his dick while he came…

Ahri kept stroking his member and soon it was hard again, this time however she alligned her entrance onto the tip before stopping "Ready?" Once getting a nod from Adam, she slowly lowered herself onto his member. Suddently she hilted him in his entirety, wincing and screaming in a mix of pleasure and pain. A small trickle of blood dripped from her entrance. She was breathing heavily and she took a moment before starting to move. Now moaning in pleasure Ahri started to ride him in growing ecstasy. He could feel her wet insides gripping him as she rode him. Feeling pressure growing inside him again his breathing grew ragged. Ahri was almost screaming at this point. Suddently he gripped her breasts and started sucking on them. This made her eyes roll, her tails to sraighten out and point upwards and she came. The increased pressure and the increased lubricant on his member made him cum fast...and inside of her. She screamed in ecstasy while his essance filled her. Their love juices getting mixed insider her made her orgasm to double in intensity. She fell down onto her arms, panting for breath. Adam was breathless and was trying to calm it. He then started to pet one of her ears.

She looked at him lovingly before snuggling to his chest. He found it cute how she looked. Out of breath, just looking at him with a loving gaze. Her amber eyes glowed in the dark slightly. Her tails once rigid were now splayed around her. Once she got her breath back to normal and she wrapped her tails around them both. They were in this position for several minutes before she got up. Her look now filled with lust once more. She alligned her entrance on his member again and pushed herself on it. Moaning again she started to grind herself on his member once more. This time however, she was surprised. Adam flipped them around so now he was in control.

If they were going to be at it for the whole night. He would be dammed if he wasn't going to be in in control at least once…

It was a long night...but also the best one for both of them...after all they both lost their virginities.

**AN**: Anyway. Hope you enjoyed that experience. I need to read more lemons to be actually good at them but I hope that was ok for a first one.

For now, Toland out


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Turn of Events

Disclaimer: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC of this story though. I am only a fan.

**Chapter 4: Unexpected turn of events**

* * *

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAVE YOU CAUSED?" Edgar's father yelled. Edgar looked almost shocked. His father would never yell at him, after his little trick however...well to say he was furious was and understatement. "Not only did you set some champions in danger, but you caused some of the target's friends to HUNT US! It doesn't help that the _Night Hunter _is one of them!" his father continued "and don't get me started on the prank itself, the tech was not ready to be used. We had no idea what it was going to do!"

Edgar just rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah whatever." This caused his father to go berserk. "From here, you are grounded. Your not allowed to participate in matches, you will lose your rank AND you are not allowed to go near the summoner Adam until he has been announced free from the machine infecting him. Understood?" Edgar's father had the tone that gives no objections. Edgar was now shocked beyond belief, he was...grounded. He couldn't believe it… _Adam will pay for this… _He thought.

Adam and Ahri's dorm 

Adam felt sore...and tired, like really, really tired. He also had a minor headache. Well it wasn't a suprise considering what Ahri and him did last night. Speaking of the Kitsune, she was sleeping, her head resting on his shoulder. She had a cute smile of content present on her face. Her breathing was calm and overall she felt peaceful. He would have gotten up to get something for the headache if not for the girl using him as a pillow. Moving his head to get a look at the clock, it was 10:19. His movement caused Ahri to release a sleepy groan. "Noo, not yet. Still sleepy." She murmured, this caused his ear to twitch a bit, her voice sending tingles down his spine...wait, his ear twitched?

Looking around the bed for a way to get the fox girl awake, he noticed that there were now 18 tails instead of Ahri's nine. _Since when Ahri had 18 tails? _But on closer inspection, the other nine...were his. "What the..." Adam was almost panicking, this must have woken Ahri as she was now looking at him. "Can I got to the bathroom? Please?" He pleaded. Ahri just rolled off him.

Bolting to the mentioned room, he looked at the mirror. Yep, he now had nine white tails just like the Kitsune in the other room. He also had two dark brown fox ears, they matched his hair color to the slightest tone. At this point Ahri had walked behind him "You probably have some questions?" She voiced, slight fear could be heard from her tone.

Adam nodded, not being able to create words at his current state. "Well… There was a reason I always refused bonds. You see for a Kitsune to create a bond, 1. It requires intimacy to be created...like last night. 2. If the Kitsune's partner is not a Kitsune themself...they become one. That's why your tails are the same color as mine. Most of the traits come from the person's mate...or partner if you prefer that."

Adam nodded "Why didn't you warn me about this thought?" She looked at the ground this time "I feared that you would decline if you knew." Adam only gave a smile and walked close to her. Lifting her chin for her eyes to meet his, he kissed her. "I would never. They say first time is special, I guess mine actually was. Anything else I should know about the change?"

Ahri's eyes beamed with happiness from his accepting it instead of denial "Yeah...You are like me now, your a vastaya and this means that you have a natural aptness for magic. This should strengten any mage you summon in the Rift...so basically your a stronger summoner...oh and of course you are one in the eyes of the others too. So be careful...especially Xayah. She might act rash at first. After that you might want to be careful not to act stupid. She has a tendency to treat us like children at times."

Adam nodded again "Could you teach me how to keep my tails as one? Like you do at times. Don't take this the wrong way, but I kinda want to keep it hidden for now. It might raise questions and before I talk to the council, I would prefer not to get any rumours going." Ahri nodded "i get it if you want to keep it hidden. Vastaya are not in the best of positions currently." Her eyes widened suddently, he only tilted his head "What is it?" She didn't answer but opted to rub one of his ear's. This caused him to involuntary purr. "Your eyes...they just changed...they are like mine now. Amber and glowing slightly. I think it become impossible to hide it now." Adam who was still purring, was waken from his blissful state. "Well it's still easier to fit one tail under the robes than nine. Now that I think of it… I need to go shopping." Ahri nodded and her eyes gleamed at the mention of shopping.

Adam just sighted at her grinning look and opted to hug her. She in turn lead them back to the bed and suddenly pushed both of them on it. The Kitsune then wrapped her tails around the newly transformed Kitsune's tails. Moving them around a bit, now they were in a bunker like cocoon. "Oh, and by the way. You don't need essence. That we share. And as I am connected to the Runeterra's core, you have no worries as long as I'm alive...which is forever. We're both immortal now...well we can still die, but not for age." She whispered. They opted to cuddle for a moment as they would need to go eat at around 10:50. Matches would be announced at 11:15 so they would have 25 minutes to eat.

**Timeskip brought to you by a white ball of fur rolling across the screen. Laughter could be heard from inside the ball.**

* * *

The two Kitsunes were now eating in the cafeteria. The other girls had seeked them out the second they entered. Everyone looked at them with an expecting look while the two just ate. "You told them, didn't you?" Adam asked with an amused tone, this got him a playful shove from Ahri. "No? Maybe...yeah I told them my reasoning wanting to be your first." Adam raised an eyebrow "How did you know you were tho?" Everyone laughed at that "Oh please, it's obvious" Ashe laughed. This made Adam pout, his hood moving slightly as his fox ears flattened. He continued to eat, sulking a bit until Ahri gave him a pat on the back. "If it makes you feel better, It was my first time too." This obviously got surprised looks from the others. Nobody wanted to question it thought.

After everyone had eaten and the clock hit the 11:15 mark, the list of matches appeared on the back wall of the cafeteria. There was going to be three matches. First one was going to be between Noxus and Demacia...nobody were surprised. Second one was between Shadow Isles and Bilgewater, some were surprised. Third one was between Ionia...and Ionia? Looking at the participants, it seems like it was between the Vastaya and Ionian government. "Seems like there is going to be a feud about something. Probably the rights of the Vastayan people." Ahri mused. The list of combatants was as follows:

Neeko - Karma

Wukong - Lee Sin

Ahri - Zed

Xayah - Jhin

Rakan - Shen

The list was in role order. The list of summoners would come out later and only be visible for the summoners who took part in the match. The matches had time stamps. First would be at 12:30, second one at 15:00 and the last one at 17:00. Meaning they had about eight hours to spare. "Seems like my trip to Ionia needs to be postponed. I want to see the last match. Im one of them now after all." This got a reaction out of others. While they knew what would happen, hearing him say it was a different story entirely. "Yeah yeah, I'll show them to you later." He said with a smile. Everyone smiled, happy that they wouldn't need to force him. They would probably have done it if he had refused.

After deciding that this shopping trip was meant only for Adam and only Ahri should accompany him for it, everyone split up. Demacian and Noxian champions went to prepare for their match, while Cait and Vi stayed at the cafeteria. They would be needed later. The neutral champions like Eve, Kai'sa, Nidalee or Soraka stayed at the cafe too. They would be waiting for the two Kitsunes to come back.

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Adam laying on a sofa, purring in contempt while the girls took turns on giving attention to his ears. Ahri was laying on his midrift and he was scratching her ear in return.**

* * *

Adam was still in a store, driving a hard bargain for the prices. Turns out that custom made clothing for Kitsunes is hard to find AND super expensive. Especially for a new summoner like Adam. This of course meant that most of their time was used on Adam haggling with the shop owners. In the end Ahri got so bored that she left to find them a good place to eat in. Currently she was in the food court, looking around the shops.

Of course because she was alone, it attracted some attention. She was approached by an arrogant looking man. She had a sleeveless tank top, greased up hair, you know. The usual chad type one could see hanging around the mall to hit on people. "Why is a beauty like you alone? I could accompany you if you want." Even his voice was an attempt to be seductive. Ahri of course, was less than interested "Sorry, but no. I'm not alone."

The guy however became even more insistent. "But I don't see anyone. Are you sure your not interested?" Ahri was now more annoyed than amused "No, now beat it." She then turned around to leave but was grabbed back by the guy. "We ain't done yet." Ahri was now mildy scared. Not that he couldn't beat up the guy, but still.

"And what might you doing with my partner?" Sounded Adam's voice. However his voice was now close to a growl. The chad turned around to see a figure in the normal summoner robe. But what struck fear was his eyes. His amber eyes were now blazing in anger. The chad however was stupid enough not to back down. "I was just talking to her." Adam's hands now ignited in flames "I recommend that you leave. It would be shame to ruin a face like that." Finally getting the hint, the guy left.

Nothing really happened after that, the duo ate and walked around a bit more. Once arriving to a jewler shop, Adam got an idea. After talking a while to the owner, he managed to convince to strike a deal. Especially after hearing the names of the champions the gifts were for. The bill was sent to the Institute as Adam had contacted some of the high summoners and asked about it.

He came back from the store with a handful of items. They included: a silver pendant with a green gem for Nidalee, A golden peach for Kai'sa, a silver teacup for Caitlyn, A golden, engraved dagger for Kat, a golden arrow for Ashe, it had a gem as a tip, a screaming head, made of crystal for Eve, A flintlock pistol made of gold, silver and wood for Sarah, a golden hilt for a rapier for Fiora, a miniature violin made of gold for Sona, An engraved silver bolt with a big ruby as a tip for Vayne, A golden blade for Irelia, a miniature golden Kama for Akali, a mini gauntlet made of silver and gold for Vi, a mini golden tornado for Janna, a golden banana for Soraka, a golden light bu lb for Lux, a golden sun figure for Leona and for Ahri, a pair of matching gemstones. One black, made of obsidian and one red, made of a ruby. Her eyes lit up once he handed her the necklace.

"Aww, you shouln't have." She cooed. Adam only smiled. "Even if I shouldn't, I wanted." This made both of them blush a bit, Adam still a bit unsure about quotes like that. After helping Ahri to get the necklace in place, they left the mall. They had no bags as Adam teleported them to the dorm once again.

**Timeskip brought to you by Adam igniting the chad's clothing and him running around in panick. Ahri is laughing hard in the backround.**

* * *

The list of summoners taking part in the Ionia vs Vastaya match had now been released. Adam was one of them. The summoners and champions were now having a conversation about tactics and other reasons. One notable fact, was that Xayah was interrogating every summoner. Ahri hadn't left Adam's side. She didn't need to. Soon Xayah came to Adam, Rakan in tow. "So, Why are you taking part in this? Is it just because you were chosen? Or was it..." She trailed off when his eys met hers. His amber eyes had a slight glow, just like Ahri or Xayah herself had. Rakan had blue eyes but they had the same slight glow.

"Nevermind. I can already tell why your here. May I ask how one of ours could become a summoner? I don't think I have ever seen one." Ahri gave a slightly embarrassed smile and scratched the back of her head "Yeaah...about that." Xayah turned her head to Ahri and back to Adam. Then back to Ahri "Wait...really?" Adam nodded "She kinda made me one. Not that I complain." Xayah gave a slow nod "Ook. Well atleast I know who to turn to if we need help from a summoner. " With that, the duo moved on.

"Well that went well. She didn't hate you so that's a plus" Ahri sighted. "I HEARD THAT!" Xayah yelled, this made Ahri wince. A summoner approached Adam and handed him a note. It read:

* * *

_Summoner Adam_

_We are aware of your newly acquired traits._

_One could say that the High council was not surprised. _

_We will be keeping a close eye on your performance. _

_Your rank will be readjusted if needed. _

_Do keep in mind that you are the ONLY vastayan summoner. _

_It might be best to hide the transformation for now._

_Institute has received the bill from the shopkeeper._

_We have now paid the bill._

_We have also included tickets to Ionia for you and the other Ionians going with you. There are extra tickets if the others want to come too._

_Take care out there._

_~High Council_

_PS. You and the leavers are excused for the matches for the duration of the journey._

* * *

"Great! We can leave by tomorrow then!" Ahri chimed, she had been reading over his shoulder. Adam only smiled at her and scratched her ear for a bit. Xayah and Rakan almost flew back infront of them. "I will take the liberty of trying that someday. Just FYI" She told Adam before dragging Rakan away again. Rakan only gave a quick wave. Both Adam and Ahri were stunned.

_Summoners! Please take your positions._

Getting the singal of the match starting, Adam and the other summoners stood infront of their designated summoner orbs. Champions took their spot in the platform infront of the orbs. "Ok let's do this" Someone said as the match started.

Ahri found herself at the fountain of the blue side. Adam's voice soon rang in her head. _"Ok so. Buy a Dark Seal. Pair that with a refillable potion." _Ahri did as he instructed and then walked to lane. But instead of staying under her tower until creeps arrived, she found herself in overwatch of the jungle entrance. She had clear vision to anyone who would try and invade. Luckly it was clear and she soon joined her creep wave.

Nothing really happened in the match for the first minutes, junglers farmed till lvl 3 and then went for opposite crabs. However once Ahri hit lvl 3, Adam intentionally put her in an dangerous position, this was a bait for Zed. He took it like a fool, not only did Ahri burst him down, but Wukong had been waiting. First blood went to Ahri with an assist going to Wukong. Pushing for a plate, they both recalled.

"_Ok, now get a tome, boots and upgrade the refillable to a corrupting potion." _Once again Ahri did as instructed and went back to lane. She killed Zed two more times with the help from Kong. Once both hit level 6...Zed took and all in and Ahri was left at death's door. She luckly survived. Once basing, she took a look at the situation. Top was even, jungle only had assists on Kong and their Bot had killed Shen once. Lee had gotten a kill by diving Rakan, but that was a trade. This meant that the score was 1-5.

**Timeskip brought to you by Ahri dancing with the rift Herald. It was dancing back with her. Soon both blue Sentinel and the scuttle crab joined them.**

* * *

The match had gone well. Ahri's score in the end was 13/1/6. Zed had managed to kill her once when she was trying to base. They won the match after a successful teamfight. As they lacked an ADC, they had no real source of damage, even if they had a strong teamfight comp. The matches result lead to an area of Ionia to be reserved full for Vastaya. This meant that they would have a safe haven somewhere.

Adam was leaving the summoning room when Xayah and Rakan stopped them. "That was good show you put up. It seems to me however that her spells did more damage than usual. Care to explain?" Adam just sighted but nodded. "As you know, Ahri is quite apt to magic. Well that transferred to me too. And because of our bond, she becomes much stronger than normal. Makes sense?" Xayah nodded. "Ok, Just wanted to be sure." With that, the bird vastayan couple left them.

Heading back to the cafeteria, they were greeted by the rest of their group clapping. This made the two combatants blush in embarrassment. "Well done you two. Well done" Janna complemented. "Ok now. Let's move to your dorm. You have a promise to fill." Sarah chimed. This got everyone clearly excited.

When they arrived at the combined dorm or Adam and Ahri, they immediately noted the bags that Adam had teleported to the dorm earlier. Deciding to focus on the reason they came there. Looking at Adam expectantly, it almost felt like they could generate electricity. Adam just chuckled before walking to his room. Soon he came out in more casual clothing. The difference was that his tails and ears were now visible. He had dark jeans and a red t-shirt. This was one of the new clothing set he had bought earlier.

Everyone's eyes turned into hearts when they saw him. Ahri had never seen him in those clothes so she was as surprised as everyone else. Next thing he knew, he had guests between his tails. The girls seemed to be taking turns of touching, cuddling, hugging or petting his tails. Ahri had taken the liberty to scratch his ears.

This went on about half an hour till everyone was happy. Their attention then turned to the bags "What's in the bags?" Fiora voiced? Adam just smiled and started handing out the bags. "Something I got for you people. Also we're leaving to Ionia tomorrow. Everyone can come according to the council too."

The shock on their faces now was unique, they were wide eyed and some had started to cry a bit. Adam soon found himself enveloped in a giant group hug. "Well then count us all in." Everyone yelled.

Rest of the evening went in chatting, planning the trip and preparations. When everyone else left, Ahri and Adam went to bed soon after. They had a long day coming.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**{**

**Booting… [19% Complete]**

**Estimated time until complete: (106 hours)**

**(At 90%): Initiate protocol: [Enhance, Consume, Replicate] **

**}**

**.**

**.**

**AN: **And that's that. Any comments, feedback etc are always apriciated. I wanted to make Adam's first time special. Tell me how that worked out!

I have been getting an idea to write something about KDA. I don't know why. So, do I make it a separate story, or a seperate arc to this story?

Of course I were to start ANOTHER story, it wouldn't hinder the current uploads. I might just make it once every two weeks. These two would still be in priority.

But leave your thoughts in the reviews or Pm. Your call.


	6. Chapter 5: Trip to Ionia, Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to the characters expect the OC. All rights belong to Riot Games!

**Chapter 5: **Trip to Ionia, Part 1

* * *

It was time. Ahri and Adam were going to meet up with the rest of the group in a moment. From there, they would head to the transportation stations that summoners and champions use to get around. Adam got to experience Ahri's travel fever as she literally pulled him while he was still eating breakfast "Come on! Let's go already!" She whined, while Adam refused to move until he had finished his toast. The scene the others walked into was kind of a comical one. Ahri was trying to push Adam, who was calmly munching on a piece of toast with a coffee cup on his other hand while sitting cross-legged. While it was clear that Adam would slowly be pushed outside their room, he seemed to be making any effort to direction or another.

Vayne got an idea. She turned to whisper it to the others and soon they all had the same grin. Not long after, Adam found himself being hoisted up on Leona's shield which was supported by two of Nidalee's spears under it. Vi and Irelia then picked up the contraption like a makeshift sedan chair. Their stuff would be teleported to their hotel once they would arrive.

"Welcome champions...and summoner, where are you headed?" Greeted the summoner who was working as a clerk for the station. "Ionia, please." Responded Adam. The clerk nodded before waving the group onto the platforms. There was only nine platforms, so it ment that they would need to go in two waves. First went, Caitlyn, Kai'sa, Irelia, Akali, Lux, Nidalee, Eve, Sarah and Soraka. After they were safely on the other side, the rest expect Adam went. This ment Ahri, Sona, Vayne, Kat, Vi, Janna, Leona, Fiora and Ashe. Adam would come last.

While Adam was being prepared for the teleport spell, the summoner working that station approached him. "They must see something in you, I wonder what it is.." the summoner mumbled to herself, the voice belonging to a female. She began inspecting Adam, like a scientist a subject. But once her hand grazed over the neck area below his chin, he tensed up immidiatly. This didn't go unnoticed by the female. "Interesting..." She began moving her hand around that area more, Adam trying to avoid her touch, but soon his back met the wall of the booth. Suddently the booth's door closed and the teleporters began the spell. Panic could be seen in the female summoner's eyes. But for some reason she couldn't move. The teleport spell stopping all movement.

Arriving to Ionia, Adam was met with a scene, full of murderous intent. Ahri was glaring at the female summoner, her tails swishing agressively. The others didn't fair any better. Evelynn was playing with her lashers, Caitlyn was reloading her riffle, Vi was checking her gauntlets, Nidalee and Kat were sharpening their weapons, Ashe was checking her quiver and so on. Every single one of Adam's companions were doing something threatening. And every single glare was pointed at the female summoner. "You better leave." Ahri growled. However, the female summoner was arrogant. "Or what? You can't hurt me. Im a summoner. Not only that but he seemed to enjoy my touch." She gloated. Everyone was now looking at Adam, who's tails and ears were now drooping. Even if it could not be seen. "Well sorry if you abused my weakspot." he huffed. This caught the interest of the rest of the group. "Weakspot?" Ahri asked in glee. The female summoner now smirked. "Well I was told to leave, take care now." This left the group disapointed, but they soon turned to the embarrassed Adam.

"A weakspot? Do tell us..." Ahri said, her eyes glowing in glee. Adam sighted "She touched the area under my chin, I found it felt...good. I couldn't help it once I was back against the wall." Not even seconds later, Ahri was infront of him, her hand under his chin, scratching him. This caused the newly turned Kitsune to release a loud purr. He involuntary leaned into her touch, making the others coo at the sight. "Don't think this won't be abused in the future." Sarah chimes, everyone nodding at the statement.

Leaving the station, Adam was met with a beautiful sight...other than the girls around him naturally. They are one too. The town they were in was rather small. Most houses looked like they were built with magic, as most of the trees used in them were still alive. Some trees were bent to work as supportive beams to the roofs, while others had extended their branches to fill the same role. No trees were cut down. "Ivern taught us to build houses like this. It was him who taught us the magic to get help from the forest itself." Irelia explained as Adam asked about it. He truly admired the serenity of Ionia. But he was here for something else than scenery too. This was not purely a holiday after all. "I need to go see Shen. Could you check us in during the time I will be gone?" Ahri narrowed her eyes "How long will you be gone?" To this the other Kitsune shrugged "A day at max, before we left, I was told that the infection has began rebooting itself. I was also told that it now drew power from the inbalance within my "inner-self" so I figured to meet Shen, to achieve balance." This caused his mate to frown, but nod her head none the less.

Leaving the group, Adam headed to the temple that could be seen up on the mountain. Using a small teleport spell to get up, he was greeted by Shen. "Greetings, How is the Rogue doing these days?" The ninja master greeted. "She seems to be doing well. Can't tell for sure though. Well shall we get started?" Adam responded and asked. Shen only nodded and led him inside the temple.

Adam was led into a old fashioned Dojo. It was currently empty, only having two meditation carpets made of reed. Shen waved him to sit down on the carpet. "So, let us begin..."

**Timeskip brought to you by Adam meditating while Shen is asking questions about Akali.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{ERROR: System power: [CRITICAL] **

**System restart: [CANCELED]**

**STATUS: (Execution of protocol: [Enhance, Consume, Replicate] – IMPOSSIBLE**

**Protocol updated by Admin: [Assist, Enhance]**

**ENTERING STASIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

While Adam was being mentored by Shen, The group of girls had made a reservation in one of the hotels...it just happened to be the best hotel in all of Ionia. Irelia being known in Ionia made it all so easier to get the rooms. Even if Kat's presence caused a slight discomfort among the staff. Any murmur was quickly silenced though. It just so happened that they got a room with a king-sized bed...made for couples. This ment that they could all fit into the same bed. (Yes the bed was MASSIVE) This of course confused the receptionist at first, why would a group of 18 just take one room after all? But being taught to not ask questions, he didn't. While it indeed took almost a day for Adam to return, it did not mean that the girls didn't enjoy themselves. Looks were turned and jaws hit the floor as the group strutted to the outside pool of the hotel. However anyone who tried to hit on them were met with harsh glares and cold shoulders. The other services like sauna, massages and buffet saw use as well. "Listen, we could surprise him once he returns. I have a plan for that..." Ahri started scheming.

Adam waved goodbyes to Shen, he had been pleasent company once you understood his view of the world. Now wondering what hotel they had booked into, Adam set off to search for them. Once he passed _Gates of Peace, _a staff member ran up to him. " Excuse me sir! You must be Adam, mistresses told us about your arrival. Please, follow me." Adam deciding to follow the man, he was led into the lobby of the hotel. The servitor then tugged couple of strings that were tied up to the wall. Another staff member then lead Adam to a locker room. "Please, leave your belongings here and then head through that door. The others will be with you in a minute.

Still confused of what was going on, Adam followed the instructions given to him. He was led into a medium-sized marble room. In the center there were showers, on the left was a door to a sauna and on the right was a door that read "massage." Not soon after he entered, a side door opened. He was Ahri stepping into the room in a red and white bikini. She wore a very thin white robe, seemingly made from same kind of material used in bridal veils. It was obvious it was ment to be see through. "Please, follow me." She spoke, almost like a staff member would. She also grabbed a hold of his hand to make sure he understood, no objections would be heard. She lead him to the sauna and once inside he noticed that the others were there too. "Well look who decided to join us." Eve cooed. Adam was waved to sit between Nidalee and Caitlyn. It was clear that everyone was relaxing.

"So I have been wondering...WHAT'S GOING ON?" Adam almost yelled, this made everyone burst out in laughter. "A little relaxation...and a payback for you leaving us." Caitlyn cooed. "So tell us about your time at Shen's place." It took about twenty minutes for Adam to brief the other's about what happened at the temple. After accepting his reasons, the girls dragged him to the "massage" section. But instead of staff members, the girls gave him the massage. Of course this ment that he gave them one too. This at itself took almost three hours.

Then began the cleaning ritual. While most of the girls just showered and left, Adam and Ahri had to dry and groom their tails. Of course this gave the Kitsune a perfect excuse to get him to groom her tails, while she did the same to him. Now grooming each other, they had a light talk. "What do you think of your current situation?" Ahri suddently asked, Adam tilted his head "What do you mean?"

"Are you happy in a relationship like this? You know, being shared?" Adam made a silent oh "In my opinion I don't deserve even one of you. I still don't understand how I ended up in this. We met at a mall and the next thing I know, is me in a eighteen way relationship. It's just...confusing."

Ahri hummed at this "We think the same way...kinda. Though we think everyone of us derserves you, that's why we share. It wouldn't be fair not to. But I understand if it confuses you. But don't worry. No matter what others think. I love you. I would bet that others feel at least some kind of attraction to you too." Adam kissed the girl, the second he heard her confession. Ahri returned the kiss.

Once they had finished grooming, and Ahri had gotten her share of teasing Adam by using his weakspot while he pet her ears. They met up with the rest. "Well if it isn't the two love-birds. Had fun?" Evelynn teased, Ahri responded to that by hugging Adam.

"Maybe we did. Who knows?" She responded in a sultry tone. This made Adam blush and everyone else laugh. "Ok let's go eat. I'm starving" Vi declared. Nobody objected so they did just that. Headed to buffet.

What Adam didn't expect was that the girls had decided to hold a food competition. Who can handle spice to be precise. Not the most fond with the idea as he couldn't handle spices well, Adam tried to decline. "Come on, it will be fun!" Ahri whined. Adam just grumbled before following her.

It was obvious that they had planned this before hand. The table that was set for them was full of different kinds of food. There was pork, there was chicken and there was beef. All were in variable dishes. Of course there was multiple types of noodles and ramen too. For drinks there was what Adam assumed was milk to multiple types of sake. All these were served with rice and spring rolls at their side. And various sauces.

"Is there any way to know how hot the food is?" Adam whined, this got a laught out of the others. Ahri shook her head "You can always use milk to wash it down and if it runs out...you can use mine." She whispered the last part in a highly suggestive and sultry tone. This made Adam bright as the kimono she wore.

The competion only really took place between Ahri, Akali, Vi, Irelia, Sarah and Leona. For the Ionians it was not that hot, they were used to it after all. Vi wanted to prove herself to be tough, Sarah knew she was tough and Leona was used to heat. Some had done the same thing Adam did, take one bite and give up. Some like Kat just ate themselves full, then retiring. Eve didn't even eat. But everyone had their eyes on the competitors.

"Huuh, ok I think I quit it here. That is way too spicy, even for me." Vi gasps, tasting the food presented to her before pushing it away. Next to give up was Leona, then Sarah. This left only the Ionians they were glaring at each other while pouring hotter and hotter sauce onto their plate. "How about we make it more interesting? The winner gets to spend one night with Adam...alone?" Akali grins. The other two just glance at one another "Oh your on!" Adam just sighted, there was a catch to this...there has to be.

Turns out that they all had a great endurance for spicyness. In the end they called it a tie. "No winners or three winners?" Ahri gasps, totally exhausted from the long battle and the feats she had to pull. Not that Irelia or Akali were any better. "I'd say three winners." Akali gasps. Irelia only manages to nod. "Tomorow night sound good?" Everyone agreed. This ment they would need another room for tomorow night.

Time was now around nine in the evening. While Caitlyn went to book another room for a night, The others headed to the garden. The moon had started it's rise and was now reflecting on the mirror calm pool. Only the gentle rustling of trees around could be heard. They were sitting on the benches, watching the moon and stars. None of them worrying about the future for a moment. The threat of the machine virus had been dealt with, suprisingly with some meditation. And as long as he would be kept calm and in balance, there was no threat of it being awaken again.

"So we need to keep Edgard away from you? So you don't get pissed?" Ahri asked to confirm. She was currently sitting on his lap, her tails around him while his tails were around her. This created a cocoon of white furr. Adam nodded. Everyone now understood that the machinery took power from inbalance. So it had no power as long as he would be calm. Were he ever come angry, the machinery would be woken, and that nobody wanted.

Everyone started to move, mainly to get closer to Adam to make sure he knew that he was not alone. Their bodyheat gave some comfort to the Kitsune couple. This had another meaning too. It was getting cold, so they sook warmth in each other. "It's getting cold. We should propably head inside." Adam gently suggests. Ahri refused to budge, resulting in Adam carrying her bridal style. She was not that heavy after all.

Soon enought they had arrived at their hotel room. Once Adam saw the bed, he was shocked. "That could fit all of us easily." The comment getting a chuckle from Caitlyn. "That's the idea. We will be sleeping together." Adam just sighted "Should have seen that coming.

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Adam being burried alive by the chibi girls jumping onto him.**

* * *

Now laying on the bed, Adam was surrounded by the girls. Well Ahri was lying on him, resting her head on his chest. The other's were resting head on Adam one way or another. His hands and legs worked as good pillows, so did his tails (Even if those were wrapped around Ahri.) Ahri was slowly and gently scratching him from his weakspot, while Adam was scratching her ears with his right hand. Both were purring with a blissful others had a contempt expression as his left hand jumped from one to another, giving attention to anyone on his range. "This is nice, tomorow will be even more fun though." Ahri whispered, Akali and Irelia humming in agreement.

With these thoughts, they fell asleep.

_In the land of sleep_

* * *

Adam woke up, tied to the bed. _Where am I? _Ran across his thoughts. Soon the room got brighter, revealing Ahri, Akali and Irelia. They were smirking at him. Oh, and most notably, they were almost naked. "Well look who woke up." Akali hums, Ahri giggled "Ready for another round?" They then strutted to him and began straddling him.

* * *

Adam woke up, covered in cold sweat. "That was way too real." Ahri murmured, still asleep on his chest. _Well it might just have been, knowing that fox atleast._

Slowly falling back asleep, Adam was taken by sleep once again. Not waking up again during the night.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if this feels a bit rushed. I just have a lot on my plate rn and I wanted to finish the chapter.

Also that is a hint of what is to come. Yes, I will be making those after the next chapter.

To those who enjoyed the KDA arc, I will be continuing it the second I have time, It's actually next on my list.

As usual, feedback is taken to heart. Any suggestions? Leave them below.

For now, Toland out.


	7. Chapter 6: Trip to Ionia, Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to any of the characters with the exception of my OC. All rights belong to Riot games.

**Chapter 6: ** Trip to Ionia part 2

* * *

Adam woke up to being shaken violently. Groaning, he opened his eyes and was met with Ahri's amber ones. "Wake up! Karma just called Akali and Irelia to prepare for the Blood moon festival. Meaning it will be held today!" Adam looked at her with a blank impression "And that's the reason you decided to interrupt my sleep?" At which she nodded. Soon after she found herself in a tight bug will Adam had snuggled into her. Sighting she whispered into his ear "Cait made coffee..." and the reaction was immidiate. Adam had bolted out of the bed, dressed up and ran out all in mere seconds. Ahri smiled fondly at his behavior and followed him.

She was met with a sight of Adam sitting at the table staring at Caitlyn who was staring back at him, looking like she is going to burst into laughter any second. "I will ask you one more time. WHERE. IS. THE. COFFEE?!" Adam almost yelled the last part. At this point most of the girls were laughing and Caitlyn now bursted laughing as well. She handed him a cup before she would drop it and after calming down went back to making more breakfast. The only other people in the kitchen were Kai'sa, Eve, Nidalee, Ashe, Sarah and Sona. It seemed that everyone else had left to do something. When asked, nobody knew where they were expect for Irelia and Akali who were preparing for the Blood moon festival. Not that the girls left were any different. Sona was helping Nidalee with her hair, Eve was helping Kai'sa to do the same. Ashe was creating some kind of frost effect on Sarah's hair. Ahri and Caitlyn were talking about something before nodding. Light chatter among the group could be heard and Adam picked up some of them. "You think this will look good with the dress?" Kai'sa asks Eve who chuckled. "Trust me, if I weren't heels over head for that boy over there. I would drag you into bed myself." Both laughed at her comment. Adam only had a slight smile as he didn't want to reveal that he could hear them. Being a kitsune heightened his senses after all.

The breakfast itself wasn't anything grand. Eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, peaches and some coffee. Well Kai'sa ate all the peaches so they weren't really part of it. Everyone had now stopped what they had been doing to eat together. While they were eating, Ahri seemed to remember something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Adam, I have something to show you after this. So be prepared to spend some time on it." Adam nodded and chuckled "Like spending time with you was ever a bad thing." This made Ahri blush a bit and everyone else coo. This small talk continued for the rest of the breakfast. After that, most of the group split up. While Caitlyn left to find Vi, Nidalee went to search something that would fit her taste and Kai'sa, Eve, Sarah and Sona went as a group to watch the festival preparations, Adam and Ahri bunkered into their room.

It was a surprise to Adam when Ahri pulled an old armor set out from a case. "It was sent in by Akali. She told it was a gift from Shen for you to wear at the festival." The armor itself wasn't anything too sturdy. The chest piece was made of thin wooden plates that were colored crimson red. There were two wooden plates attached to the shoulders and there was a skirt like plated bottom half. * The helmet however was something totally different. Where the armor itself was made of wood to be light, the helmet was made for ritual use as it's plates on the helmet were golden. The symbol of the blood moon was embedded to the front of the helmet and there were two long horn like ornaments spreading out from the forehead. It also had a lower-face cover piece made of gold. It was carved like a grinning skull. * It all was topped off with a plating for his tails, completing the armored warrior look. After Ahri had helped him into the armor as it was quite hard to do solo, she handed him another case. It contained a red bladed katana with a golden and ornamented handle. It was carved to depict a dragon that was curled around a moon that served as the pommel.

* (If you didn't get it. Search Kensei from For honor)

*(take a combination of Shen's warlord skin and Kensei's helmet, recolor it and add the mouth piece. Boom. You get a clearer image. I suck at descriptions.)

You could see that Ahri shivered a bit once the suit was complete. "You do look like a traditional Ionian warrior now. A very impractical warrior, but one none the less." Adam detached the golden face piece and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She held him there for a while before they realised the time they had used for the suit. "It's time you help me to groom and color my tails. After that I do the same to you. You can take it off now. We will need it later though." Adam nodded and with the help from Ahri again took the armor off.

Ahri then took of her kimono like dress off, making Adam blush as he wasn't prepared for it. "Oh sush. You have seen me naked, underwear shouldn't be that bad." she playfully nudged him. "Well sorry if I wasn't prepared to be with a goddess." He replied making Ahri hit his shoulder playfully. The pair then started the coloring process that consisted of first grooming the tails to remove any lose hair, then the careful process of coloring with magic. Adam was the one doing the magic. After that they groomed the tails again before Adam helped her into her festival version of the kimono. It was similar to her normal one but longer and the ornaments were much more visible. The white fur lining was also in more places and her sleeves were now long enough for her to hide her hands. Before her look was complete however, Adam helped to tie her hair into a bun (like in her dynasty skin)

After she was ready for the festival, it was Adam's turn. Ahri groomed his tails for what he felt for like an eternity. He figured she was dearly enjoying herself as she was smiling like a small child while playing something. She was also lightly humming to herself. After she was done grooming, she started the coloring process. With slow strokes she glided her hand infused with magic across his tails and it was clear to Adam that at this point she was just using slower methods to take longer, not that he minded. After she was done, she gave a kiss to Adam before helping him back into his armor again. This time he had the sword strapped onto his left side. Ahri moved to his right side before both left the room.

He could hear jaws drop within the group once they entered the living room. He had to admit that the other's were dressed up really well too. But he understood that the armor was something new on him. He started to look around to see what the others were wearing and was not disappointed.

Kai'sa was wearing a light orange colored kimono with what Adam expected to be peach flowers on it. Her sleeves were like Ahri's so she could hide her hands within the sleeves. The kimono itself almost reached to the ground, only showing her feet. Her hair was tied into a similar bun that Ahri had. She also had a flower of sorts in it.

Evelynn was wearing something a bit more revealing. She had a black short dress with red linings that was slightly see through. She had a mask on the right side of her face, easily lowered if needed. She had ornamental horns attached to her forehead. Her slashers had taken more oriental look and her hair was now crimson red with it being tied into a different kind of bun. (Might know it as her blood moon skin)

Caitlyn wore a deep purple kimono with golden ornamental shapes. It was similar to Kai'sa's as it was long sleeved and hid everything but her feet. Her hair was tied into a bun like the other's. It was a bit different than Ahri's or Kai'sa's but it wasn't anywhere near like Eve's.

Lux had a bright yellow one with a bit shorter sleeves and it only reached her knees. It had black linings with some lotus flowers emblazoned on it. Her hair was tied into a pony tail and not a bun. Her hair was braded and she was wearing a head piece of sorts with a big white gem in the middle.

Katarina had chosen a deep red kimono that had much bigger sleeves than the others. Adam figured this was to hide her daggers. Her hair was tied into a ponytail like Lux but her kimono showed more cleavage than anyone else there. The kimono only reached to her knees.

Vi was more interesting. She was not wearing a kimono but armor like him. The differences where at the color scheme. Were he had golden, she had silver. This ment the ornaments, the mouthpiece and the handle of the swords. Her blade revealed to be blue instead of red as well. Her head piece was currently hanging from it's right hinge, revealing her face. She seemed proud that they had matching armors.

Nidalee was a lot more curious sight. She wasn't wearing a kimono but rather a mixture of a dress and armor. It was cut to a v shape to her navel. The dress itself was red with golden trimmings across it. The sleeves ended at her arms but were continued by silk bandages. There were ornamented shoulder pads made of metal on her shoulders. Her hair was tied to a ponytail with a metal clip with a jade green gem on the middle. (warring kingdoms Nidalee btw)

Sarah had a unique coloring on her dress. It didn't even reach her knees but the rest of her legs were covered by white leggings. The dress itself was red and white. And while the top part of the skirt was red, the underskirt was white It had detached sleeves that were also white. The entire dress was made of silk and her hair was in a bun with braids outlining the bun into a more ornamented fashion. There was flower attached to the bun. (SG skin a bit modified of that but still)

Fiora wore a light purple kimono that looked tighter than a normal one. It had a long scarf attached to it and her hair was a mixture of a ponytail and a bun. She had a red mark on her forehead and her detached sleeves had a wing like extensions that soared around as she moved. Her trusty blade had taken a more ornamental style as well. (Soaring sword, as your probably guessed)

Janna was wearing a pink kimono that stopped at her knees. It had a red ribbon tied into a bowtie on her midrift and the sleeves only reached halfway of her arms. Large white extensions ran from the sleeves and almost looked like clouds. The kimono had strands of cloth attached to it, they moved as she or the winds around her moved. Her hair was in a similar ponytail that Nidalee had.

Sona was wearing a multilayered kimono. The outer layer was red, while the cloth covering her bust and from there in a straight line was a white. Her midrift had a jade green cloth with some writing on it. Her hair was in ponytails with a tiara looking headpiece. There were some purple gems attached on it. Her hair was also colored brown. (Guqin skin)

Soraka was wearing a dark yellow kimono. It was in the more traditional look and had a red ribbon across her midrift. It covered everything and even her legs were not revealed. Her hair was breaded and tied into a bun like most others. She had some jewelry on her hair, hanging and keeping the bun together.

Vayne was wearing a red short dress with golden ornaments. Her hair was tied into a spiky ponytail and almost every part of her skin was covered. She had black leggings similar to Sarah's but her arms were exposed. Only her wrists and lower arm was covered with detached sleeves. (firecracker vayne)

Ashe was wearing a light blue kimono that extended towards her feet. It had a darker blue ribbon tied around her midrift and had sleeves like Ahri had. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and some of her hair were breaded to fit in. Adam noticed snowflakes emblazoned on the kimono.

Leona had a dark purple kimono. It hugged her figure and her hair was tied to a ponytail from the back, while the hair framing her face was breaded. She had a halo like head piece and her hair was now blonde. (similar to Lunar Eclipse.)

Irelia and Akali had not yet arrived as they had been preparing for the festival. Adam decided to go search for them. He nocked at the door where he thought they were preparing and after "Come in" was heard, he entered. But he was not prepared for both of them being in their underwear. Quickly looking the other way he was as crimson as the moon outside. "What? You embarrassed? You will see us without our clothes later anyway..." Irelia teased. Akali instead deciding to strut to him and pressing herself onto him and whispering "Oh I can't wait to see that." Adam just bolted out of the room, glad that the mouthpiece hid his face so his blush was almost invisible. Soon the two other girls followed out. They were both wearing a kimono. Akali had a red one, Irelia had a white one. Akali's hair had some red coloring on them (blood moon akali and divine sword irelia)

**Timeskip brought to you by a door closing after Ahri, Akali, Irelia and Adam. "You have been claimed for Ionia" could be heard from the now locked door."**

* * *

The festival itself went smoothly. The first couple hours were spent by the group at the different food and game stalls. Adam won couple of small prices to the girls and Akali won the kunai throwing contest. Not a surprise to anyone.

Then the shows started. They ranged from the Jhin painting with ink while a timer runs to Akali acting out an old story about the blood moon with Shen. It was a battle act and the two displayed the mastery of combat forms, both with and without weapons. There was a light show created by Kennen and it wall all finished with a display of fireworks courtesy of Jinx. All and all everyone had a great time. Even if three within the group wished it to end already. They would have their own fun with Adam soon enough.

Right now everyone were dancing. There was music played by Jhin and Sona and it created a music that just got everyone dancing to it's beat. Adam was currently dancing with Ahri as he had already danced with Eve, Irelia and Akali. Ahri had her tails wrapped around his tails and she had removed his mouth piece to be able to kiss him from time to time. While he didn't know it, it was her way of warming him up for later. Akali had touched him gently in his nerves, making them more sensitive, Eve had moved some of her essence into him and making his stamina bigger. Irelia had made him stretch out with the dance moves. This meant that he would be more than ready for later.

The festival lasted until about midnight. After that people just started leaving slowly. While the rest of the group split up, Akali, Ahri, Irelia and Adam headed for their room. It was agreed that this was their night, this meant that the others had booked another room in the hotel while the four were using the original room. It was obvious to Adam that the girls had high spirit. They had been waiting for this moment the whole day, even if Adam didn't know that. They wanted to claim their price on the spot but knew that Adam would resist. This created an electrifying tension that could be grasped by hand.

Son after they reached their room. Adam barely got the door closed before being attacked by multiple lips. Ahri targeted his lips while Akali and Irelia targeted his collar bones. This made him slump from the ecstasy the girls made him feel. He found that the trio were slowly pushing him into the bedroom and reached for the light switch. Once the living room went dark, the only light that could be seen were Adam and Ahri's eyes that glew slightly in the dark.

The bedroom door slammed open and soon closed with same force. Adam could now feel that the girls had been waiting for this and so he gave in to their desires. Tonight, he would be claimed for Ionia.

* * *

_Teaser of what's to come..._

The bedside light was smashed on before Adam was picked up by the trio and thrown onto the bed. They soon got onto him, straddling him. "Do you trust us?" Ahri asked to which Adam nodded. The girls then glanced at each other before slowly undressing him from his armor and then tying the boy up. He could free himself if absolutely needed, but for now it wouldn't be necessary. This was their night after all.

The girls then started to kiss around his body slowly, targeting his neck especially after he let out a contempt sight after Ahri kissed that area. Soon Adam could return the favor…

_To be Continued…_

* * *

**AN: **Staying true to my fashion, I will leave you with only a teaser. Don't worry! The Lemon will be posted tomorrow. Currently i'm just too tired to write a thing like that with satisfying outcome.

To those who would have wished to see a long festival chapter, sorry. This was more of a practice for me to describe things and to prepare for the future. Also there are so many descriptions of different festivals that you get the point.

Anyway, leave your thoughts below, ill be reading them and answering to best of my abilities.

For now, Toland out.


	8. Chapter 6,5 Claimed for Ionia (Lemon)

**Note**: This is a lemon ONLY. This is completely optional, this has no deeper value in the plot itself.

**Chapter 6.5: **Claimed for Ionia

* * *

The three girls began targeting different kinds of weak spots around his body. Ahri already knew some of his more sensitive spots and had shared them with Akali and Irelia. They were now abusing this information and attacking him relentlessly. His breathing soon turned from hitched to almost moans. His neck was under constant attention from Ahri as she kept kissing him on that area, her tails were now intertwined with Adam's and were rubbing onto them. This created a new sensation for the boy and drove him to the point of ecstasy overload.

Soon his vision would go dark as Ahri had decided to stop her assault and instead was now sitting on Adam's face. She had removed her clothing at some point and Adam noted that the other two were also almost naked. His thoughts were cut off as Ahri planted her honeypot against his mouth, rubbing it slightly against it. She had a clear singal and she didn't need to tell Adam what to do as he had already began licking it.

While this was happening, Irelia and Akali had set their eyes on his now bulging crotch area that was still covered with boxers. With a quick flick, they were thrown away, revealing Adam's now hardening member. Both girls gasped in delight to see him already being hard. Both taking a side, they began licking the tip, trailing down slowly. Adam moaned into Ahri at this point, causing the other kitsune to moan as well.

While the two kept licking his member, Adam kept licking Ahri. She was moaning louder now and grinding her crotch onto him. As her movement kept getting faster and her moans louder, Adam felt he was getting closer to his limit. The sudden envelopment of his member drove him over the edge. As he came, he unintentionally sucked at Ahri's clit causing her to come as well. Now his mouth was being overflown with her juices but he just drank it all.

As Akali took her mouth off his member, Irelia straddled him. She aligned her wet entrance against his tip and slowly started pushing in. Both she and Adam moaned as he entered her. Irelia biting her lip as she hilted him in his entirety. After a minute, she began slowly bobbing up and down, her movement causing to suck Ahri again, causing the kitsune to moan loudly. While all this happened, Akali had gotten into a position where Ahri could kiss her and she had taken one of Adam's hands to finger her. This created a triangle of pure pleasure.

When Irelia began moving faster and moaning louder, it was clear that she was at her limit. Once the walls around Adam's member contracted and squeezed him, he came as well. Inside Irelia, both of their juices were mixed up and some of it began pouring out. After Adam had gotten his breathing under control, Akali and Irelia switched places. Now it was time for round two.

Once Akali had gotten her fill after a longer and hard pounding (according to her), it was Ahri's turn. Akali took Ahri's spot and moaned as Adam began eating her out. Ahri stabilized herself with her tails before plunging his member deep inside her. This made him cum almost immediately. Not soon after he actually came.

As the night kept going, the girl's positions changed. After each rotation, they would need to reinforce his stamina so he would last at least couple of minutes. He had looked sad at first for not lasting long, but the girls assured that he would get better in time. At the end, they were all exhausted. Juices were everywhere and the air smelled like sweat and sex.

Adam was now laying limp while the girls had snuggled onto him. The cover had been found somewhere and it was now covering them, shielding from the cold. His brains were completely fried to the point of him not being able to form a single thought. Not soon after they stopped, he fell asleep. The girls smiled at this while exchanging couple words. Nobody got what they were saying, but they did so none the less.

Then, the lights went out.

**AN**: Gon be a shorter one as this story is not focused on smut. One can always use their imagination

for more detailed scenes.

Next chapter will be a SG one. After that it will be a KDA one. From 14th to 20th will be slower or no updates as it is holidays and I will be traveling. With good luck I can use my phone but that is not quaranteed.

But for now, Toland out.


	9. Chapter 7: Family meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters expect the OC. All rights belong to Riot Games!

Chapter 7: Family meeting and return to the Institute

* * *

It was late in the morning when Adam woke up. His body felt sore and he was still tired from the last night. _Those three __sure__ did a number on me._ Was his first thought when getting out of the bed. The others were already up and sounds of breakfast being prepared could be heard from outside the bedroom. Slowly getting up from the bed, Adam dragged himself into the bathroom for a warm shower. The warm water soothing his muscles and washing away the bodily fluids that had accumulated over the night. Stepping out after about five minutes, Adam now felt refreshed and after putting on his clothes, he stepped into the kitchen to see what the others were up to.

The scene was almost comical. Ahri was humming to herself while preparing different ingredients for Akali to use and Irelia to slice. Akali was the one cooking as she was most experienced from the three. Irelia was slicing the ingredients handed by Ahri with her blades. Once Adam stepped into the room, they all turned to him. "Morning, love!" came from the three in a chorus. Adam just answered with a "Morning, loves." This got a giggle out of the group. Not soon after Adam had sat down, there was a knock on the door. Before Adam could get up, Ahri had already ran to the door and opened it, revealing that the others were coming back.

After the normal good morning lines were exchanged and Kai'sa had helped Akali to create a larger amount of food to compensate the increase in eaters, they were now all sitting at the table. "So Adam, before we return to the Institute, could we possibly go meet my parents? They don't live too far off the transport stations." Irelia suddenly asked. Akali and Ahri perking up "Oh, mine asked to drop by too." Both said in unison. Adam was frozen in place and slightly nervous of such a request. He voiced his concerns about how he would introduce himself to them, but the girls just assured that they would handle it. This actually made Adam more nervous than before. Who knows what they would come up with? In the worse case scenario, he would be introduced as they guy who they all share and take turns to have sex with. Best case scenario he would be introduced as their boyfriend. None of those sounded appealing to him as they would put him in the spotlight.

Pushing these thoughts away, he agreed. He would need to meet the families sooner or later anyway. Trusting the girls while a bad idea, was still the easier option. This would also make them happier and that in return would make his life easier. Not that he didn't trust the girls, but their way of handling the matter could hurt it more than help.

The choice was made easier for him to accept when he saw their smiles. They were grinning like fools, happy that he wasn't afraid to meet their families. While he had his doubts about the matter, he didn't say them out loud. These were pushed back by the fact that he was soon tackled to the ground by the three Ionians. Groaning from the sudden weight, Adam had some trouble breathing at first. It suddenly became a lot easier after he tried to move, only to be stopped by Irelia's and Akali's blades embedding themselves near his head. Now having trouble breathing and terrified, Adam looked at Ahri with a pleading look. Ahri instead of helping him, snuggled closer to his chest, burying her face into his shirt. He received no help for the next five minutes.

Adam was released when his face started to turn blue. As he was regaining his breath, it was decided that the group would head out in half an hour. It was also decided that only Adam and the girl who's parents they would meet would go and the rest would wait somewhere. This meant that every girl in the group could introduce him to her family without the fear of the others showing up.

The ground rules now set, a new question arose. Who's family would be met first. After a short debate Ahri won. She had played the card of being his first. This trumped all objections as the others saw reason in her reasoning. And so, Ahri and Adam left to meet her parents.

Ahri's family didn't live far from the hotel. Actually they didn't live far from anything as they lived in the spirit world. This meant that they lived nowhere and everywhere as it could be accessed from anywhere by a spirit or a person who had access to it. So when saying that they left to meet her parents, it actually meant Ahri opening a portal and dragging Adam into it.

The spirit realm to Adam was different but familiar at the same time. To him it looked like a forest that had all kinds of trees in it. There were houses among the trees and similar to Ionia, they looked like they were infused to the forest. What seemed strange to Adam was the amount of houses there. Once you noticed the first house, you could recognize them all. Adam now noticed that there were hundreds if not thousands of houses scattered in the forest. "I never realized that we weren't the only two kitsunes. I just somehow assumed that we were." He whispered, feeling that if he didn't he would be rude as it was eerily quiet in the forest.

Ahri nodded, not saying a word as she took Adam's hand as they began walking among the houses. As they passed the first house, the door opened and a male kitsune stepped out. He was watching their stride with an analytical look. This repeated as they kept walking. Either a man, a woman or an entire family stepped out of a house when they passed one. Every time they would look at the pair as they kept going. After a while, Ahri stopped at a house similar to every other house that they had passed. "Let me do the talking and only speak when they ask you something. Ok?" Ahri instructed and after Adam had nodded, she opened the door and ushered him inside.

They were met by a older couple and a younger version of Ahri. The couple were obviously her parents as the woman was a striking image of Adam's lover but where Ahri had white tails, the woman's tails matched her hair. The man instead had white hair, ears and tails. Both their eyes were amber and glew slightly. "Hello, you must be Adam. Ahri has told you a lot in her messages." The woman spoke. Adam turned to Ahri who just rubbed the back of her head. "I might have told a thing or two." This made Adam smile and shake his head. "Were you one of us originally or did she claim you as her own?" The little girl suddenly spoke. She was met with a deadly glare from Ahri and a shush from her parents. "Kiro! That is not something you ask first!" Her mother preached, the girl just rolling her amber eyes before turning to Adam. "Sorry." Adam was about to answer but was cut off by Ahri. His girlfriend was furious. He could feel it. Before she even got a word out in her angered state, Adam had placed a hand on her shoulder. This caused her anger to simmer down in an instant.

"While inappropriate, it is a question we would have asked eventually. If you wish, you can get it out of the way now." Ahri looked at her parents in disbelief. This time however, she was the one to be cut off. Adam had curled his tails around hers, creating a giant ball of tails. "Well, It is obvious that you can already tell from the fact that my hair is brown while my tails are white that I'm not originally a kitsune. I think you just want to hear us say it. Yes, she took me as hers. Now can we move on?" Ahri was visibly pink when he said that. Adam himself was slightly pink as well. There was a tense silence between the two parties until Ahri's father began laughing.

"I like you! She made a good pick. I'm sure of it. Now where are our manners? My name is James, my lovely wife here is Ahri." Adam shook both of the parents' hands and before he could even ask, the older woman answered. "She took my name before leaving to the institute. We just call each other Junior and Senior if we need to." Adam nodded.

The meeting itself went smoothly. James and Ahri (Senior) kept questioning Adam as he tried his best to keep up with the bombardment of questions. His girlfriend aka Ahri (Junior) tried to help him as much as possible. Once they asked about his parents however, the mood dampened drastically. "I never knew them. I don't even know if I have any. One day I just woke in Runeterra with no knowledge of my life before that point. I think I was around 14 back then. Not having some fancy name also meant that I become a target for my peers. That and the fact that I was a year younger than others."

Ahri's parents looked at him with slight pity. They knew how hard it could be for a person without any background to become a summoner. Add being a year younger than other? Yeah they could only guess how bad it must have been. "So you don't even have a surname?" James asks, which Adam confirms with a nod. "You are a part of the family now thanks to Junior. I see now reason to object to her choice. Actually I am happy I will have someone to do man stuff with. And now there will be someone to challenge me in my man-cave. As long as Ahri is ok with it. I see no reason to take her surname, seeing you to have already created the bond." Ahri (Senior) looked at her husband with slight disbelief. He usually had been the more protective side of the family, especially when it came to their older daughter. Now he was the polar opposite. Even going as far as offering their last name for him to take.

Adam saw the surprise in both the older Ahri's and younger Ahri's eyes. He figured that James's behavior was something out of the ordinary. But to play it safe, he tried to refuse politely. "I am honored by such an offer James, but seeing that we are not married, I must refuse." His words got a surprised looked from both females in the room as Kiro had gone to bed about an hour ago. James looked at him with a blank face before bursting into laughter. "I admire your attitude and all but kitsune's bond is much stronger than any kind of bond humans can create by words. If you have become like her after forging the bond, I see no point in waiting. In our eyes you two are already married. You see that bond will literally last forever. You two never age, remember?"

Adam had remembered Ahri mentioning about it but now hearing it being said by someone else, was totally different thing. He kinda felt bad for a moment thinking about the others but soon dismissed those thoughts. Champions technically never age as long as the Institute stands. This meant that as long as the Institute stands, he doesn't need to worry about that.

"I see your point. Nobody has any objections?" His answer came in the form of the younger Ahri literally yanking his head to face her, she stared into his eyes with a look of _What do you think? _The older Ahri just smiling at her daughter's actions. After a while Ahri Junior broke the staring contest. Adam could have sworn that he heard her mutter "Not like it would tell everyone that your mine or anything..." This was the final confirmation he needed. "Ok, scratch my last statement. I accept your offer." This made James smile and his daughter to jump poor Adam. Soon the parents couldn't see anything else than a tails as the younger couple had intertwined their tails again. They were totally unseen as their tales created a large white orb.

After about five minutes, the orb broke down revealing a highly dazed Adam and a beaming fox girl. His now technically father-in-law just smiled at his daughter's antics. "Oh, I should probably tell you that a kitsune never tells their last name to anyone else. This is why Ahri has no last name in Institute's records. This is also why you will only know the name, but you are not allowed to use it. Understood?" Adam nods and soon he felt his girlfriend connecting her to his. Not long after she broke the connection. Adam now knew her biggest secret. Well now it was their secret.

"You may still take another surname if you ever wish to do so. That name holds the essence of who we are and is not to be used. One who knows a kitsune's last name, holds immense power over them." Adam could only nod once more, not knowing what else to do or say. "Just don't start making children just yet. We still have one more to raise." James added jokingly. Both Ahris moaned at his humor. The word dad and James could be heard from them. Adam however found this hilarious and almost fell over from laughter. Unknown to him, this got him even more points in James's eyes. Similar sense of humor was noted into his father-in-law's mind.

After some slight chatter more, the young couple left the house. Now walking back to the portal they came in from, Ahri began talking. "Your lucky. My father rarely trusts someone that easily and I never thought he would offer such a thing like he did. Us sharing my last name* literally means that in his eyes, we are married now. Of course we will get to that someday, but in kitsune culture we are already." Adam could only hum as they kept walking. Even if he didn't show it, thoughts about marriage frightened him slightly. He had never given thought to marriage. Especially when it was clear that more than one girl had interest in him. He might be dense, but he had now noticed this and accepted it as a fact. No point denying the obvious.

* * *

*(Every kitsune has their own last name. James and the older Ahri share one but their daughters have their own that even the parents do no know. When James offered Adam to take younger Ahri's surname, it was like giving the couple his blessing. Adam of course didn't know this at that time.)

* * *

As the pair reached the portal, Ahri stopped him. "We keep this between us two, ok? If anyone asks, it went well." Adam nods and leaned to plant a kiss on Ahri's nose. She returned the favor by smiling fondly at him before moving his mouth to her mouth and deepening their kiss. They parted lips when their air ran out. After panting for air, they jumped through back to Runeterra.

It was now late in the evening in Runeterra. They still needed to get back to the Institute for the night as they had checked out today. After a short walk later, they were greeted by the summoner at the transportation station. After showing ID and where they would need to go. Both Adam and Ahri were teleported back to the Institute.

They were met by the rest of the group and slightly annoyed Irelia and Akali. "Why did it take you so long? You didn't travel to a different dimension or anything." Irelia huffed. This got a nervous laugh from the kitsune couple. "Yeah, about that. I will say that time is much slower in the spirit world." This confirmed the group's suspicions that Ahri was not kidding when she said that they did.

"Well tomorrow we will go and see my parents." Akali stated. Her voice not giving room for objections. "And mine." Irelia added. It seemed that Adam's day would be booked for tomorrow. This would need a full night of sleep and so he planned to go to bed as soon as the others would let him. "Roger that. Now if you are fine with it. I would like to get a full night of sleep before tomorrow." This got positive hums and nods from the group that was still waiting for him. Some like Vayne had left to do their own thing.

A fast walk and the normal preparation ritual later, Adam was once again in his own bed. He was still being used as a pillow by the girls and Ahri was using him as a mattress, but he was now home. He suddenly felt quite tired and would have fallen asleep if Ahri would have not began speaking. "Have you ever given thought to a future without the Institute? What it would be like if Institute just was no more." Adam thought about it for a moment. "I have. I just don't want to. After all most of the others would age and die then." Ahri looked like she was in thought before nodding at his reasons. "Well, good night." Adam instead of words, kissed her on the cheek.

And so, our group once more falls to the land of sleep. Ahri dreaming of a life with Adam, like most of the other girls. Adam was dreaming about "_**...ruination….panic...death...pain…**_" He was startled awake in the middle of the night. Ahri looking at him with a worried expression. "You had a nightmare?" Adam could only nod and bury his face into Ahri's neck. He found comfort in her scent and was soon lulled back to sleep. This time not seeing the Institute falling apart, but instead him with Ahri in a field of flowers…

* * *

**AN: **Thanks to the efforts of one special individual, I have gotten new ideas for the story and so it will continue at normal pace.

In other note. 10K views is nearing and I just might have something in store for you. Before you perverts think its a lemon...no. It will be a special chapter. Maybe a Q&A if people actually send me questions.

Anyway, like usual. Leave your thoughts in either PMs or the review section. I will do my best to read and answer all of them (Like I get any anyway xd)

For now, Toland out.


	10. Chapter 8: Change of Plans

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC Adam of this story though.

**Chapter 8**: Change of plans

* * *

Adam woke up to being shaken up by a quite upset looking Irelia. Akali was to her left with a same kind of scowl. It didn't take long for Adam to realize something had happened and by his guess caused their plans to shift. He knew that there was only one thing that could change their plans so drastically. That would be Institute's order or mission. Rubbing his eyes to wake up better, Adam noticed that Ahri was still curled up against his left side, she was holding his left arm around her waist by hugging it. She had a face full of content and was smiling in her sleep. Seems like him being shaken awake didn't wake her up.

As Adam tried to wake up, Ahri's warmth making it hard for him. He looked around to see that the other girls had already gotten up and left somewhere. He turned back to the scowling duo. "Why did you wake me up? Something happened?"

It turned out that the Council had decided to send Adam and Ahri on a mission. There had been requests from the other kingdoms to receive help from the Institute to solve some inner conflicts. Adam had been chosen for his good relationships with many of the champions. Also there might have been multiple requests for him to be chosen. This neither him or the Ionians knew. All they knew was that the Council's decision would change their plans drastically.

Soon enough Ahri was awake too. Adam knew this as he heard a soft moan coming from the curled up fox. After which her grip on him tightened before she started moving, looking around for the cause for her waking up. Her amber eyes turning to Adam as her gaze had an unspoken question of "What's going on?" Adam just smiled and kissed her forehead before talking.

"We got a mission from the Council. There is shit flying around in the other kingdoms and they want us to work as representatives for the Institute and help if we can. "Ahri looked surprised for the sudden change of plans but nodded none the less.

Soon they were both up and at the breakfast table. Adam had just received the message about their mission and it included their mission goals as well as the destinations. There was also one from the other girls. He read them both, some bits from one and some from another to fill out the blanks the Council had left.

"Seems like we will be teleported to Demacia and from there we will move by foot to Freljord and from there we will continue to Noxus. From Noxus we go to Bilgewater by boat as Sarah wants us to visit her there. Most others have actually already been recalled home to deal with the problems. From Bilgewater we will be moving to Piltower and from there to Ixtal through Zaun. From Ixtal we move to Shurima and lastly we will go to Targon. So we will be meeting the others during our journey. Lux, Fiora and Sona will be greeting us once we get to Demacia. Vayne will be joining us outside it's borders. Ashe will help us get through Freljord, Kat will help us in Noxus and so on. Only Eve and Kai'sa will be joining us in the beginning. Eve has asked to be allowed to join us and the Council has agreed for reasons unknown. Kai'sa joins us because we will be moving the desert of Shurima and as such near the Void. Her experience will come in handy. Irelia it reads here that you will stay in Ionia."

Irelia nods and mentions that Karma needed her help in keeping order within the divided country. This meant that the group leaving would be Adam, Ahri, Akali, Eve and Kai'sa. The rest would join them later when they reached them.

With the mission clear, Adam decided that a breakfast in the dining hall would be suitable. After all this would be the last day in the Institute for a while. Irelia went her separate way, she claimed to go pack and headed off. This left Adam with Ahri and Akali as they would meet up with Eve and Kai'sa at the teleport station.

As the small group was eating, they were interrupted by a familiar voice. "So your the one who was picked for the mission and not me. What is it what you have and I don't?" Rang Edgar's voice. Adam took a deep breath, trying to ignore the person sneering down on him.

"Modesty? Friends? A personal champion? All the things your missing?" Ahri answered for him, her face a mix of a sneer and mockery. This of course got an immediate reaction out of the arrogant summoner.

"Shut it you slut. Nobody asked you." Edgar almost yelled, furious of what she said. His words actually hurt Ahri a bit because she knew what kind of reputation she had among summoners. However this hurt went away when his comment got Adam to act. The hurt turned to slight worry at the sight of Adam. His eyes had red glowing streaks and the infection in his began glowing slightly.

Edgard only managed to finish his sentence before he was hugging the ground, face first. Adam had tripped him and was now holding him, his eyes dangerously close to turn red. "Never, EVER talk to her like that again...or you will leave the situation in a body bag. That I promise."

The two summoners had now gained quite a lot of attention. Many threw worried glances at Adam as it was clear how the dangerous the situation was. Edgar however couldn't see this so he kept sneering. "What? Can't handle the idea of being paired up with the Institute's biggest slut?"

This was it. Many saw as small black particles moved from his infected arm to his shoulder. These particles created a cannon similar of what Viktor in his Creator skin has. This cannon was soon pointed at the laying summoner. Only when the barrel touched his neck did Edgar realize the danger he was in. He scrambled up as Adam was now longer pressing him down. Turning around he was met with a sight that terrified him.

Adam was pointing the massive shoulder cannon at him. His irises were now almost fully red, signaling how close he was to turning again. His breathing was ragged as the cannon moved around ever so slightly, like looking for the perfect point to blast a hole in. Edgar now truly feared for his life. He knew he had taken it too far. "Please, man I didn't mean it. Just...calm down!" He begged, his words ringing to deaf ears.

"**To**o b**a**d. Y**ou wi**l**l **di**e her**e." The cannon started to charge up, but was interrupted by Ahri's voice. She had called to him, her voice getting through the infection and returning some sense into his rage filled mind. Her voice like a soothing mist that calmed down the rage that powered the infection. Soon the cannon disappeared from his shoulders and he was back to normal.

Even Edgar realized how close he had been to getting killed. He also realized that the person he had called a slut was the person who saved him. Even him was not that ungrateful to not apologize his behavior towards her. She seemed not to believe him to be genuine but nodded none the less. She then turned her attention back to Adam. She caressed his cheek as he was still gathering himself and her touch actually helped him. Her soothing touch was like a warm fire in a cold winter day.

As the scene was over and Edgar scurried off, most people returned to their tasks. However few champions who knew of his mission, started to think of ways to help him. Soon he was approached by Zoe, Morgana and Kayle, Zyra and most surprisingly Thresh. The Chain Warden gave many the creeps but Adam knew better than judge a book by it's covers. "We could not to help but notice that Shen's meditation can only help you so much. Seeing that you will be traveling a lot, it would not be wise to let your condition to get the better of you. As such we all think we have some kind of help to offer. Think it as an act of good will."

Then the champions took a step forward one by one. First was Zoe, then Morgana with Kayle, then Zyra and lastly Thresh. Zoe offered Ahri some sort of elixir made out of her sleepy trouble bubbles to knock Adam out in the time of need. This was if he ever needed to be sedated. Kayle, Morgana, Zyra and Thresh all had the same offer. They offered to bind, root and chain his infection while Kayle would use a tiny bit of her celestial judgment to protect his heart from any corruption attempts. He of course accepted these proposals as he knew how close he was to going berserk again. And so, The infection inside his arm was binded by Morgana, rooted by Zyra and boxed by Thresh while his chain held the infection's core down. After which Kayle shielded his heart. He had no idea how they knew what to do but he felt the infection's grasp fade. Like a hindrance was lifted away.

Now while he would not be able to use the infection as well. There was no chance of it taking over anymore. This was later confirmed in Piltower by Heimerdinger by an activity scan.

* * *

"

**Primary core: Offline**

**Backup core: Offline**

**Primary power core: Offline**

**Backup generator: Offline**

**Primary systems: Offline**

**Backup systems: Minimal functionality**

**WARNING: Performance severely [COMPROMISED] Please seek administrator immediately.**

"

* * *

Adam's problem was now neutralized and this made his life a lot easier. This also removed some strain from his companions, especially Ahri who had been calming him down with her magic from time to time. No longer needing to do that, she could start seeking new ways to use it. First idea that came to her mind was a trick that worked on her like a charm.

And so as they were spending time in their dorm seeing that they wouldn't be leaving till later, Ahri used the opportunity of Adam laying in her lap to test her trick. She suddenly began to pet, caress and rub his fox ears. At first Adam tensed up but that lasted for mere seconds before he slumped back into her lap, even his tails going limp. His face was one she could see more often of pure pleasure as he was smiling and actually leaning to her touch. Soon after she heard a soft purr coming out of him. To her this was adorable and she now knew why everyone had thought the same when she was in the receiving end.

While Adam couldn't see it as his eyes were closed, Ahri was smiling and gazing at him with affection filled eyes. He could feel her gaze though and opened his eyes. He was met with a soft smile of the Kitsune and he returned it. "I expect you to do this to me from time to time too by the way. Think it as a reward for both. I can tell you like this as much as I do." She whispered and Adam's only response was to reposition so that they were now both laying down while embracing each other. He then returned the favor to the fox girl and did the exact same thing to her. Now they were locked in a loop of petting, caressing and rubbing as both tried to produce as much pleasure to the counterpart as possible.

The two must have lost track of time as too soon for their liking, a knock woke them from their loop of pleasure. Opening the door revealed it to be Akali, Kai'sa and Evelynn in full traveling gear, ready to face the road.

And so the now small group headed to the transportation stations. Adam showing the Council's letter to the summoner working the stations and gaining free access to the system. After setting the destination to Demacia, Adam stepped onto the platform while the girls grouped up around him before they were teleported.

Arriving in a massive hall filled with stations, Adam could only be impressed. The white marble, the gold ornaments and the blue cloths created a one hell of a look for the hall. Banners of Demacia were everywhere and there even where some golden statues of lions around here and there.

As the group stepped outside of their platform, they could only take about ten steps before being surrounded by guards. Soon Fiora, Sona and Lux appeared from the circle of guards. They were with a man thought and Adam found this slightly weird.

"My name is Wesley or "The Crystal Paladin" if you want to call me by the nickname I have been given by the people of Demacia. I will be working as your personal guard regiment's captain while you stay in Demacia. I am tasked to aid you in both combat and any information you may need. Fiora and Lux have told a lot about you already so no need for introductions. Please follow me."

The guards then formed a protective circle around the group and they were lead into Demacia itself. All the while Wesley was explaining things about architecture, the problem at hand and many other things.

"While Sylas has been the main problem of Demacia for some time know, he has been silent now for a while. His attacks have changed targets like he was seeking for knowledge about something. Before the doors closed to the king's castle, Wesley's voice rang in the garden they were going through.

"Your task is to track him down and get him to tell what he is after."

* * *

_**Forests of Demacia, Encampment of Sylas and his group of mages**_

A man with a bare chest with chains wrapped around his hands and neck was moving around a ragged tent with lightning speed. He was dashing through the piles of books like a madman and it seemed he was desperately trying to find something. He was mumbling nonstop while reading multiple books about anomalies that had been recorded through Runeterra's history. From simple pranks of Zoe to still unknown and unexplained things. One such was a wall of a house changing material or reflections of a different world when it was hot and the air was shimmering.

"Sylas! You are needed here!" Rang a voice that woke the man with chains from his thoughts. Sighting he left the tent to meet up with his second in command. It seemed like a spy had returned with information regarding of the Institute's actions.

"So they are sending a summoner with a champion to help them? No doubt they will be sent after us. I think it would be for the best for prepare for their arrival. Rafael! Move the civilians to a different camp and prepare this one for ambush! We will have company in a day or two!"

The man named Rafael nodded before leaving to fill the orders Sylas had given him. Sylas turned to the spy and gave him his task. He was to monitor the group's progress and return to him if anything happened to screw over their plan.

Sylas then returned to his tent to continue his research before being called out once again. He cursed before storming out of the tent again. "This better be good."

In the middle of the camp was a hooded figure. His face covered under his hood while he held out a blade in his right hand. There was a hidden blade in his left sleeve and it was drawn as well. Sylas not knowing who he was, took the more neutral approach.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The man said nothing for a moment but only took in a deep breath before he began talking.

"With the summoner, there will be seven champions and a man with crystal like armor. I care not for the summoner or the champions but I wish you to kill the crystal armored man. In return I will aid your research. This should prove my words." The figure then pulled out a scroll before throwing it to Sylas's feet. Picking it up and opening it, Sylas's eyes widened.

"You have more information like this?" The figure nodded. Sylas did a mock salute in return.

"Consider it done."

* * *

_**Icathia, territory of the Void**_

A floating figure moved around the ruins of once a lively village. His purple hood moving in the quiet wind while the man played around with a dagger of sorts. A flock of voidlings was following the man as he seemed to be in thought. Why wouldn't he? An ancient prophecy was nearing it's fulfillment and it was one that would hinder the plans of the Void. It reads:

"_Comes a time when two worlds collide. _

_Heralded by two from beyond,_

_One world will shatter and one remain._

_Carefully choose your domain._

_A task will be at hand._

_Only the two together stand a chance._

_Divide them and a world will fall._

_To save or to bring death._

_That is your call."_

The figure knew it's task. Were the void to bring doom to this world, the world would need to exist. He was not to attack the group. Their description shared to him. Still. It mattered none. The ruination would come no matter what. But he would still do as told.

And so, a lone figure floated into the night time desert of Shurima.

* * *

_**End of Season 1. Season 2 coming soon…**_

* * *

**AN: **I can finally say that I have a more defined story line for the fic now. That is also the reason I wanted to make this season type thing too. After all my chapters so far have had little to no impact to each other.

Q&A will be held for this fic in about 2 weeks. Send your questions before that and they will be answered. They can be directed either the cast of the fic or me. All goes.

Anyway, As I have said before, I might just slow down to a one update a week depending on the chapter length. This might be the last 3k chapter I will write to this fic. Give your opinions on that. Should I or should I not?

As usual, tell your thoughts in the reviews below. I will be reading them like normal

For now, Toland out.


	11. Chapter 9: DEMACIA!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC Adam of this story though.

**Chapter 9: **DEMACIA!

* * *

Wesley was currently showing our little group around the castle they would be staying in as guests. It had begun from the main hall through the court yard to the castle itself. They would be staying in one of the guest rooms, Wesley fully aware that the girls would not leave Adam alone. He had been informed before hand about this summoner. Apparently he was in a multi-way relationship with many of the female champions. He also was not keen on angering the women with the summoner. Fully aware that they could make his life harder.

"The king has wished to speak with you once you have settled in. Please ring that bell when you are ready." Wesley advised them, pointing at a bell with a string attached to it for easier access. Adam guessed it was to call a servant or something. Adam nodded a thanks to the man before closing the door. As it clicked, Ahri slumped down onto the bed, Adam dashing to her immediately. She felt weak because of the petricite that was everywhere. Adam had felt a slight toll too but it seemed that she was suffering much more heavily from it. Eve seemed not to be affected by it. Seeing that her demon magic was a bit different.

While the two were sitting on the bed, the others were getting changed to the clothes they had been provided, even if Evelynn changed her appearance to a more human like one with a copy of her clothes. This meant that she wasn't actually wearing any of it but it looked like she did. Not that anyone would know.

Soon meeting up again, the others found a quite familiar scene. Ahri and Adam had wrapped themselves into an orb of tails, only heads poking out of it. Ahri had her left hand on his left cheek while she was kissing him deeply. They knew better though. Blue wisps could be seen leaving him into her, she was drawing essence from him. Probably to counter the petricite. Not that he minded, seeing that being a Kitsune gave him an almost unlimited amount of the said essence. While you couldn't use it yourself, they could always share it.

Quickly being ushered by the others, the two foxes changes clothes to a more suitable outfit. Traveling garbs were hardly good for meeting a king. Luckily Lux and Fiora had seemed to know this on advance and had gotten them a more fitting outfit ready. Ahri was wearing a big red dress that covered her tails, seeing that Demacia wasn't the most open about magic. Even the Institute was only a necessary evil they put up with because it held peace. This meant that while Adam and the champions were safe from the mage-seekers, they would still get some prejudice shown against them. As such both Adam and Ahri would hide their tails.

Adam again was wearing something a bit more grand. A big black and red cloak, a black suit jacket like piece with a white undershirt and black trousers. He felt that if he were to raise the cloak's collar, he would look like Vladimir's count skin. He actually didn't like that idea that much, but it had to do. He attached the summoner's badge to the jacket before hiding his tails under the cloak. He was as ready as he could ever be.

* * *

Adam was standing in the middle of a massive hall. Ahri having one arm around him while his cloak was resting on her left shoulder. She was wrapped inside it, only some of her dress and her head peaking out of it. Fiora, Lux, Vayne and Sona were all now gathered around him with Kai'sa, Eve and Akali having joined the now much bigger group as well. The king was standing in front of his throne with Jarvan IV on his right while Garen was on his left. Behind Garen Adam could see the armor of Wesley, still hidden from but the most observant of people.

"So your the people the Institute has sent us? One summoner and four champions? Three of you using magic as a weapon, what were they thinking? Not only can Sylas become stronger from the use of magic, but the knowledge of you being here would cause discord among the people as well." The king's voice was calm, loud and crystal clear to all in the hall. Luckily it was a more private meeting and not one with a full court.

"Then don't tell them." Adam simply replied.

"Pardon?"

"Well we won't be staying for long anyway. We just need to know where Sylas went after leaving the capital and we will continue our journey. We won't need publicity either." The king looked intrigued by Adam's words. It would be the best option so far. No mage-seeker would need to know about their presence when outside the walls and while they were inside the castle, they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Very well. While inside the castle, you will not be bothered by the mage-seekers. But once you step outside, nothing will ward them off." Adam nodded at the veiled threat. The king would not protect them. Luckily they needed no protection.

"If that was all, you may leave. I have things to attend to." With those words, the group left the King's hall. Wesley soon found his way to follow the group with a small regiment of guards surrounding them and escorting them back to their room. Fiora, Vayne, Lux and Sona followed them before closing the door.

Now being out of vision, the four demacians almost pounced onto Adam. They kept repeating of how much they had missed him, even if it only had been a a less than a day since they last saw each other. They also explained why they had been recalled back to Demacia. Fiora was needed to keep the Laurent house in check, Vayne had been recalled because of some activity from the Shadow Isles. What she had been told, Lucian was already been sent ahead but now Vayne was needed to go after him. Lux needed to return as she was a Crownguard and had been closer to Sylas than most. Sona had been needed to calm the public with her music.

Turns out that while Lux, Fiora and Vayne could not join the group, Sona would be joining them. She was no longer needed to stay in Demacia as she had performed couple concerts already. Adam was happy that at least one could join them. While he did believe that they would be able to deal with anything that would come in their way, the more the merrier as they say.

Then Fiora decided to drop a hextech bomb onto Adam. She wanted to introduce him as her future husband to ward off any proposers. Of course this didn't sit too well with Ahri. While they did share him yes, letting one say that would mean that every one of them could say it. That would cause everyone problems. Not to mention the jealousy of the others.

They debated about this for a while. Adam was torn between the two parties. Literally. They pulled him around by his hand. Luckily Sona came to his rescue by playing calming tunes so the two arguing parties calmed down. Thank's to this, Adam could now take part in the conversation.

"So your saying that because then EVERYONE would have the right to do the same. And this would set in a questionable light? Ok, I'll bite." Ahri seemed pleased that Fiora was at least listening.

"Yeah, would it not look bad for the head of house Laurent to be married to a guy who is also married to many others? That could tarnish the name a bit. Not only that but think of Adam as well." Fiora knew she was being guilt tripped but dam if she didn't have a point.

"Ok. We won't need to go through that." Ahri nodded at this. Pleased with the result. She wanted to be the first to be able to admit being hitched with the guy. Not that she would say it out loud now.

* * *

The group would stay in the castle for a day or two to do research. After that they would start their search. They had asked Wesley to find any and all information on Sylas that he could get his hands on. It turned out to almost nothing. Sylas was an enigma to even to the jailors who had held him captive. The only thing they found out was that he had headed north from the capital. According to Wesley there was nothing but forest to that direction.

"It would be a perfect place to set up a camp if you had to avoid attention. The petricite within the forest also hides the trail of magic his chains are seeping out. Mage-seekers have a hard time locating him for that very reason. While yes, his magic can be traced. The forest works to hide that and sends us off from his trail. By the time we get to the source, his camp has already moved." Fiora explained to the group after Wesley had given his report.

Adam just sighted but nodded. This would be a long search and he knew it. Even without the forest causing interference it would have been hard to find a moving target from a massive forest. Luckily he had contacts in the Tracking and Intelligence department of the Institute. He could claim a favor or two…

* * *

Sylas was searching for a place for his camp to stay in. One could argue that they could just cut down some threes to make a place, but those were fools. You can't cut through the threes in this forest. They were too hard and too old to be affected by a normal axe. Even people like Darius had tried to cut them down. And failed. So he was stuck searching for a campsite.

Luckily it didn't take long for him to find a clearingt big enough to house a camp of outlaw mages. Quickly they set up camp and started to unpack. Some went to hunt for food while others began preparing to cook the said food. Everyone had a task and knew what their task contained. Even if it was a small group they managed to hold their own in the wilderness. It didn't help that half of the wildlife wanted you dead. The biggest threat were the Crimson Raptors. Clever creatures if you asked him. They would set up an ambush on them and attack in large groups. This with the mage-seekers had dwindled their numbers by half if not more.

As the camp began to function, Sylas retreated into his tent to continue his everlasting research. He was close, he could feel it. He was missing something but he wasn't sure what it was. This mattered none as like the last time, there was commotion outside as he growled before storming out.

Instead of one person, there were now seven. In the middle there was a figure with a red and black robe. He would bet it was once a summoner's robe. Both to his right and left were three hooded figures. The figure in the middle and the first figures on left and right had glowing amber eyes.

The figure in the middle had his hands hidden behind his back, a smirk smeared across his lips.

"For an outlaw mage you sure have a lacking security within the camp." The figure said, an almost cocky tone in it.

"What do you want?" Sylas shot back, deciding not to grab the obvious bait.

"We were looking for you. I'm sure you know us by now. I bet one of your spies has already gotten here." This made Sylas's eyes widen. This was the summoner Demacia had gotten from the Institute. Like the camp had sensed him tensing up, everyone were now pointing weapons or magic at the figures.

"Worry not. I'm not here officially. The demacians know nothing yet." This confused Sylas. If this person's task was to bring him to what Demacians considered justice, why had he gone without telling anyone. This made everyone relax a bit.

"Why are you looking for me then?" Sylas warily shot at the obvious leader of the group. This made the man chuckle.

"I came to seek you out and offer you a alternative justice. Join the Institute, the demacians then have to accept whatever the Institute gives them. Your little group can go there as well." Sylas narrowed his eyes. This seemed too good to be true, it probably was. He was not a fool.

"What do you get out of this?" Again the leader chuckled, grinding on Sylas's nerves.

"A completed task and information." Sylas hated people like this. He had to pry every bit of information out of him, revealing things about himself at the same time. People like this were dangerous.

"Would it have anything to do with my research? If so, I'm sorry. I won't help." He could only see the smirk under the hood turn into a scowl. Before he could asnwer though, the blade wielding figure from earlier appeared out from the threes. Lunging at the leader before being stopped by a red and black blade. The blade seemed to come out from the group leader's hand itself.

Suddenly pushed back by both the blade and a barrage of magic, the attacker retreated. "Wesley! Come out and fight you bastard!" This made the figure in the back right flinch but step forward. Dropping the traveler's robe the figure revealed himself as the crystal armored commander of Demacia.

"Just like last time. I win, I get I want. You win, I leave." The figure dropped it's own robe, revealing the armor of a Noxian commander. Wesley only nodded before dashing at the Noxian.

Sylas turned to the summoner and his companions who he guessed were champions. To his utter surprise the summoner was sitting on a chair and was munching on what looked like popcorn.

"Want any?" The man asked. Sylas was too shocked to answer.

_What the hell?_

* * *

The fight turned to be a tie. Later Wesley told that it was like last time. He told that they had fought twice and tied twice. They had counted is as a loss for both and as such they had separated without anyone getting anything. Sylas was still annoyed that the Noxian didn't actually have any more information for his research.

"Sorry. I lied about the information. I did get that from a contact in the Institute though. Heard the library was full of info like that if you knew where to look." The Noxian had told before leaving. Wesley's armor was dented and worse for wear for sure, but he was alive. Same could be said to the other side.

"Now that is out of the way. You said you won't tell me what your research is?" Sylas pondered for a moment. It could be worth it.

"Change of heart. I'll tell you if you guarantee me a safe passage to the Institute." The figure nodded and so Sylas lead the man he learned was Adam to his tent. He showed what he had what to be honest wasn't much.

"Strange occurrences in Runeterra? I assume you have found something." Sylas nodded, explaining what he could of his findings. The man nodded, clearly listening and sometimes suggesting something. After their talk, they went back outside. The rest of the champions had removed their hoods. Sylas didn't recognize any of them but he could see one of them having fox ears like the man beside him. While not wanting to intrude, he was still curious. Like she had read his thoughts, the woman moved to Adam and grabbed his hand.

"Got what we needed?" Adam nodded. Sylas would be given token that would grant him access to the Institute's emergency recall spell. Seeing that he couldn't use the normal stations. He could cast this spell to others too so his little group could go too.

"The Institute always needs mages. If to just help the matches run smoother." Sylas had accepted that they would be on the lower tasks but he realized it was reasonable. Like anywhere, you had to earn your rank.

Adam would tell the demacians that Sylas had been dealt with and would no longer cause trouble. This meant that the mage-seekers would be drawn away, making the hidden mages breathe a bit easier.

The two groups departed in high spirits. Both had gained something and Adam had technically completed his task. He knew that Demacia did to it's mages with the exception of Lux and that was one of the things he didn't approve about Demacia. Luckily even the demacian girls thought the same.

* * *

While they would have wanted to move on without backtracking to Demacia, Adam wanted to say goodbyes to the girls who weren't able to join him. Fiora and Lux deserved it while Vayne had already left. He would leave her a note.

The king took the news quite well. Of course this was because Adam never mentioned of Sylas going to the Institute. He did tell Lux and Fiora though, both pleased with his decision. Might have been because he did it though. The king promised to supply them with food and horses help their travel to Freljord. The horses would return on their own once they couldn't get any further with them.

"Stay safe out there ok? I will come and beat you in the afterlife if you don't." Lux threatened, her voice giving away that she was joking. Fiora just hugged Adam before giving him a long box.

"i heard that you had to use the infection to defend yourself and it would be for the best if you didn't. So I got you a sword." Adam opened the box to see a red blade with a black handle. It reminded him of Yasuo's sword but a lot simpler. No ornaments or anything.

Sharing one last group hug, the travelers departed. Adam having strapped the new sword on his waist. They were off to the frozen land of Freljord. Adam thought it was weird that most freljordian champions wore too little or unfit clothes for the weather. He would need to ask Ashe about it.

* * *

**AN: And that is Demacia my friends. While some might think it was quite little, I can safely say that I ran out of ideas on what to do. I had a plan for it, but it failed in execution so here I am.**

**Some of you might have noticed that I wrote "demacian" with a small d and "Noxian" with a big N. This was made on purpose. You will know in time but for now try to ignore it.**

**But as usual, leave your thoughts where ever you feel leaving it. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**For now, Toland out.**


	12. 10K Views One-shot

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own Adam though. Wesley was created by StrikeForceHeroeTeller and with his permission is in this chapter.

10K Views Special

(One-shot)

* * *

_What is immortality if one hates their life?_

_It is a curse. A burden to bear. _

_What is immortality without love?_

_It is depressing. It drives one to seek their own end._

_What if one finds someone to love to share that immortality with?_

_It is not a curse. It is a boon. A gift to keep loving._

_Immortality is a two-edged sword._

_On one hand it depresses and drives one mad._

_On the other hand, it can be a boon to those who love..._

* * *

_Love, such a funny word. _Ahri thought as she was walking to the chambers of the Grand summoner. It was probably about her refusing to bang some summoner who thought that she was a whore. That happened often. Ever since she had joined League, she had been thought to be a slut by both champions and summoners alike. Only exceptions being Wukong and Sona who at least tolerated her. Of course there were some like Thresh who saw her as someone like them. But she didn't want anything to do with the Chain Warden. All and all her live felt like a curse. Bound to devour life essence to stay alive. Cursed to be immortal. These made it hard for her to make friends…

Well that would soon change. As she entered the chamber, it was dark expect for one beam of light that was highlighting the Grand summoner. The doors slammed shut and locked after her. She was trapped. She couldn't escape from what the Council had decided as her punishment. While the Grand summoner would only carry out this plan, he had been talking with the Council about the Nine-tailed fox.

"Ahri, the Nine-tailed fox. Step forward." The Grand summoner's voice boomed. Doing as she was told, Ahri stepped forward.

"You have been accused of attacking a summoner multiple times. Not to mention the times you have been caught stealing essence from both champions and summoners alike. What do you have to say in your defense?" Ahri scuffed at this. It didn't matter what she said. They would still take the accusations at base value. "Nothing. I doesn't matter what I say."

The Grand summoner looked at Ahri for a while before nodding. "Very well. By the order of the Council of the Institute, I hereby sentence you to be banished from Runeterra and to never be allowed to return. Your sentence will be carried out immediately." As the summoner was talking, a rift had opened on the right side of Ahri. "Please step through the portal or I am forced to use force." Not seeing any point to fight it. Ahri stepped through it. _Maybe I could finally die. Or find love? No, that's impossible. _Many thoughts ran through her mind as she was dropping to the infinite void. Then...she was a light.

"Next case, Cassiopeia. You are accused of multiple poisoning attempts on summoners..."

Adam had just returned from work. It had been extremely exhausting today. His boss had demanded him to work two extra shifts. Slavery if he would have been asked. But he could use the extra money so he didn't complain. His roommate Wesley was cooking something when he opened the door. Wesley being a former soldier knew his way around the kitchen. He and Adam had met at a meeting meant for soldiers who had come back from active duty and needed to be rehabilitated. Adam while not having worked as a soldier, knew what it was like in the system. Not only was his father a vet but also his grandfather had been a veteran too. One thing lead to another and now Adam let Wesley stay at his dorm and in return Wesley helped him to keep the place clean and to cook. Adam was a terrible cook so having someone who could cook was helpful. All and all, it was a win-win situation.

After some food had been served and Adam had helped Wesley to clean the dishes, Adam headed to bed. He needed some sleep to be able to keep up in work. But before that, he opened his PC. A quick round of League couldn't hurt now could it? And so, Adam booted up League and called Wesley to join him. After Adam had introduced Wesley to League, he had been obsessed about it. While Adam had grinded himself to Master, Wesley had gotten to Challenger in just a half a year. Once that man focused on something, he did not let go. It was truly terrifying to Adam.

Currently they were on their secondaries that were around platinum 4. It was about fifth game that they were in and against the suggestion of both Adam and Wesley, their top had picked Yasuo and was surprisingly (or not) feeding the enemy Darius. While Wesley was playing Jungle and Adam Mid and were holding the game together, people like that still tilted them. Their bot luckily was even. That might be because Adam had roamed bot multiple times. While not getting kills there, his roams were enough to make the enemy bot careful.

Currently Wesley was playing Kayn versus a Master Yi. Wesley had managed to get a lead on Y by invading and killing the weaker jungler couple of times with the help of Adam. Adam was playing Ahri. Usually he would prefer Zed or any other assassin in general but he was versus Cassiopeia and he hated to play a melee versus ranged so he had opted for the Nine-tailed fox. So far he had done a decent job, killing Cass once and assisted Wesley to kill her once.

But none of this mattered if their Darius was 7/1. It would be impossible for Wesley to gank the lane as Darius could just 1v2. Adam couldn't help either as Cassiopeia was now pushing him under tower.

_30 minutes later…_

They had lost. It was a matter of time before Yi become a 1v9 machine. As they game had dragged out, their enemy had out scaled them. Thanks to their Yasuo who had been feeding, Darius had been able to take Herald and break mid. This had accelerated their defeat. But Adam didn't bother to worry about one match. He now needed to go sleep. As he was shutting down, his PC began heating up. He quickly pulled the plug from it to prevent it from overheating. "Need to take care of that tomorrow..." What he didn't know, was that the heating came from the PC giving out energy to a portal. While not visible to him, this portal was drawing power from the machines around the room. This portal also happened to be the same light Ahri saw.

Ahri felt like she had been falling for ages. The full realization of her punishment had just now struck her. At first she had been hysterical, then she had become calm. She was still afraid of what to come but she now accepted that whatever it would be, it couldn't be worse than Runeterra, right?

She had now gotten much closer to the light that at first had felt like it never moved. Now she could see the outlines of a room. The image was distorted and it was hard to tell anything about the room, but it was a room. She was now approaching the room much faster than before and soon without realizing it, she fell through that image to the room.

It was dark. No lights expect the pale shine from the moon. There was nobody in the room. Ahri scrapped that idea as something moved under her. She had fallen onto a bed and someone was sleeping on that bed. Still feeling traces of hysteria, Ahri did the only logical thing she thought of and hugged the lump on the bed. Soon realizing it was the covers she had grabbed on, she moved them aside while blushing from embarrassment. Now she saw a person, a teen boy to be exact just sleeping there. It would be so easy just to take his essence. _No! That lead me here. I won't do the same mistake twice. _She thought and instead of killing the boy, she snuggled onto him. Her tails wrapped around the two as she looked for warmth from the young boy. She was too tired to care what the consequences for her actions would be. Probably not the best introduction one could make but she couldn't care.

Adam woke up feeling exceptionally well rested. It probably had something to do with the warm blanket he had covering him. It was so fluffy...and it was literally radiating warmth. It's breathing calm and slightly tickling his neck...wait! His blanket was breathing?

Adam tried to turn around but felt a weight restraining him. To him it felt like another person but the fluffiness that enveloped him didn't support that. Deciding to get a closer look, he rotated to his side, causing the weight to fall onto the bed and giving Adam a better look at what it was. It was a person as he had thought. A fox girl to be exact. Her white tails were still wrapped around him and her eyes were closed. She had not been woken up by him dropping her to the side. Her dark blue hair and red kimono with white linings made it too easy for Adam to guess who it was.

_Good prank Wesley. You almost got me._ Adam thought as he reached for one of the girl's tails to tug it. Only for it to move out of his reach. Turning back to face her, Adam noticed that she had opened her eyes. Her golden and slightly glowing orbs were staring directly at him. Her fox ears had flattened against her head and Adam swore he saw a tint of fear in them.

Raising his hands to prove he was not going to hurt her, not like he could if she was who he thought she was. Like Ahri couldn't take care of herself. However his action got the fox girl to relax slightly. "Where am I?" Her voice silky and calming like honey. But he knew better than to fall for that feeling of safety.

"Your in my apartment." Ahri rolled her eyes and clarified her question. "What place is this? I doubt it's Runeterra."

Adam gave a chuckle at that. "Earth. USA to be exact." As Ahri tilted her head in confusion, Adam decided to clarify. "Imagine a bigger version of Demacia with some differences in ideology and military. You should then get the point." Now Ahri nodded in understanding. To be honest she didn't understand but felt like she wouldn't understand anyway.

"So, may I ask what are you doing here? A champion appearing here seems impossible to us but here you are?" Ahri's ears flattened once again as her face darkened. Adam feared that he had crossed a line but Ahri began speaking. "I was exiled from Runeterra. When I joined the Institute, I thought I could get get away from my old habits of luring men to bed before taking their essence. Turned out that the summoners still saw me as a slut even when I refused of such proposals on a daily basis. So people start filing complaints against me when I refused and when time went by, the summoners found no more use for me. I had been eye candy for the entire time and when I refused to be their slut, they got rid of me. After that I found myself here."

Adam raised an eyebrow at her. "So the first thing you did was to hug the first person you saw?" This made Ahri tilt her head.

"Didn't you enjoy it? You seemed pretty content while sleeping." This question clearly backfired on Adam as he blushed.

"It was warm ok!" This made Ahri giggle. The boy already seemed different somehow. He seemed to know what she was and what she has done but still acting like normal. This made her wonder. "You act like you know a lot about me. You know, not being surprised when I tell you something? Can I ask why this would be?"

Adam didn't look at her anymore, trying to hide his face. "You are correct. I know your past and what you have done. I know who you are...kind of. You see, we have our version of the League in our world. I just go with the assumption that there are no differences between yours and mine's."

The Kitsune nodded at this. If they had even a similar League, he would know her story. She was well known in the League after all. Even if she was hated by most champions. _If he is like this even knowing what I have done, maybe, just maybe I could start anew here?_

"You could stay here for a while at least. Seeing you have nowhere to go." Adam's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked at him with a surprised expression. Had he just offered her a place to stay? Well that was nothing new. "Of course I will sleep on the couch. I'm not one to start trying anything. Even less when hearing what you have endured." That was what made her so surprised. Most men fell for per charm and tried to get her to bed. But this guy seemed oblivious to it.

A thought ran through her mind. _My charm only amplifies the feelings of lust and affection people might feel towards me. If he has not been affected...it can only mean one thing. Challenge accepted._

Adam looked at Ahri's expression changing from a thinking one to a smirking one. He had a bad feeling about it.

They were interrupted by racket from the another room. Adam got slightly worried about Wesley. He hoped it wasn't a flashback again. Those would usually take their time to Adam to help him out of.

Getting up to investigate, Adam left the room. Ahri soon sneaked after him. However neither were prepared for the scene in front of them.

A well built man who Ahri could only guess to be Wesley was tied up by non other than Cassiopeia. She was using her snake tail to incapacitate the man. Once she saw Adam, the half-snake tried to throw some poison at him. However before it reached the boy, it was burned by a wall of blue fire that suddenly bursted in front of him. As the wall dissipated, Ahri stepped into view, leaning onto Adam's shoulder while glaring at the half-snake who was still on Wesley.

"I suggest you to release him. If you want to survive that is." Adam talked calmly. Acting like what Ahri just did was totally normal. Cassiopeia kept glaring at Ahri but soon released the man. Now gasping for air, Wesley scrambled away from her and to Adam and Ahri. Right now he ignored the Kitsune and focused on his assailant.

"Where am I? Last thing I remember was being exiled from Runeterra." The Serpent's embrace spoke. Her voice hissing slightly from the curse she was bearing. Ahri's eyes widened.

"You were exiled too? What for?" Cassiopeia glared at Ahri but seeing she was stuck here with her, decided to answer. "The summoners thought my curse could be studied and removed. Turned out neither assumptions were true. With that, I become a threat and my own family wanted to get rid of me. So I got blamed for things I didn't do. Now I'm here."

Ahri's hard glare was replaced by an understanding one while the half-snake was speaking. "I had a similar case. I got blamed for things I didn't do and am now here. While there is almost no magic here. I will still stay here. Adam her offered me a place to stay and I have decided to use it."

The two champions kept changing information while Adam and Wesley talked their own stuff. "I find it strange that we are not freaking out. Seeing game characters coming to life and all." Wesley spoke. Adam shrugged at this. While it was indeed strange that they were this calm about it, he was thinking of how their life would change.

Soon the two champions joined the two earthrealmers. "We both would like to stay here. If you allow us of course. Well if you allow Cassiopeia to stay. I know Adam has already promised that I can stay." Adam looked at Wesley who seemed to think about it before nodding. This settled it. The two champions would stay with them.

* * *

It had now been years from the two champions entering the lives of Adam and Wesley. Ahri had succeeded in her task of winning Adam's heart. It turned out that Adam had held no lust towards Ahri, that had changed when Ahri had made enough moves to win him over.

Right now, Ahri was walking down the aisle towards Adam who was waiting for her at the altar. "Miss, do you want to marry this man beside you?" Ahri nodded and spoke clearly "I do."

The question was repeated to Adam and as he repeated the words Ahri had said, she threw away the flower bouquet and almost lunged at the man. They kissed deeply, their love burning bright for the world to see.

* * *

Time had lost it's meaning to the couple. It had been centuries for them. They had seen the world change, go through wars and almost destroy itself. Only with the inventions of few bright individuals it had been saved.

After the weddings. Adam had woken up with tails, similar to Ahri's. She later explained to him that when a Kitsune marries, they can create a bond to make the other a Kitsune as well. This stops their partner from aging and allows the couple to stay together forever.

Wesley and Cassiopeia had parted ways from them long ago. They had not seen the two in a decade or so. Last Adam saw them, was when the two married like Ahri and Adam had done before them. Now they roamed both Earth and the Spirit realm and helped those in need.

It didn't matter who you were or where you were. The two spirits could find you and either help you...or destroy you, depending on what you have done.

* * *

_Peace. It is so quiet here._ Thought Adam as he was enjoying the calm atmosphere of the Spirit realm. The couple had now retired from Earth. This was mostly because they now had a child to raise. A young girl ran from the house towards the dreaming man. His hair now slowly turning gray as he was reaching the point of becoming an elder in the eyes of kitsunes. Ahri came after the small child. "Vanessa! Come back here!" She yelled.

Adam turned to the approaching two. While Ahri had some marks of aging, to Adam she still looked as beautiful as the day he met her. He truly had been lucky to have a life like this…

"DAD! Can you show the trick again?!" Vanessa called while running. Adam's silhouette shattered like glass before he appeared behind Vanessa "What trick?" This made the small girl giggle before jumping onto the arms of his father.

* * *

_**The legends still tell of a nine-tailed spirits who help those direly in need. Those legends shaped Earth. People looked up to the two, honored them and this honor, united them. The Unified mankind took leaps and strides in almost every field. It didn't matter if it was science or philosophy. They were now unified by something they had in common.**_

_**To this day, those legends live from generation to generation.**_

_**After all, Legends never die…**_

* * *

**AN:** 10k views. 30 favorites and nearly 40 followers. I never thought I would get there. Heck I still don't know what makes people read this...and don't you dare say lemons you pervs xD I guess I must be doing something right :D

But this chapter was done to thank everyone reading this. Special thanks to StrikeForceHeroeTeller for helping me in so many things and for the undying support.

I will be doing a Q&A chapter when enough questions have been sent. These questions can be directed at me or any character in my fics. The Guardian of Light and Dark is getting one too so feel free to send questions about either one. I will have answered in a special chapter when the time comes. So feel free to PM any questions to me. Your name will not be mentioned if you do not wish so.

For now, Thank you once more for the support and I hope you continue to enjoy my little scribbles :D

Toland out.


	13. Chapter X: Unknown message

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC Adam from this story though.

**Chapter X: Unknown message**

* * *

Adam was lounging around with Ahri and other girls. It had now been couple of months since they returned from their trip around Runeterra. Adam's sword was laying in the umbrella stand that Caitlyn had gotten them after the trip. Now it was full of their weapons. Only the bigger weapons like Cait's sniper and Vi's gauntlets were on separate stands. Adam's armor was on a mannequin in the corner. It's red and black parts gleaming in the gentle light of the fireplace that was in the middle of the lounge the group was in.

Everyone where doing their own thing. Adam was laying on Ahri's lap, reading a book while she read over him and idly petting his fox ears. Caitlyn was sipping tea while also reading. Vi had gotten up at some point and had left to hit the gym. Sona was quietly playing a song she had learnt on their travels. Nidalee, Leona and Soraka were listening the music while Irelia was dancing to the slow rhythm. Akali was fidgeting with something what looked like a smoke bomb while Vayne was observing her actions. Kai'sa was focused on cutting the peach she was holding, to small pieces before eating them one by one. Janna was staring at the flames and how they were moving with the flow of air she sometimes sent at it while Lux was observing the light the flickering flame created. Kat, Fiora, Eve and Sarah were having a silent conversation about something. Ashe had found some marshmallows and was holding some over the fire, jumping back slightly if the flame flickered from Janna's wind.

It was a moment of rest for the group before they would be sent on another mission. Sylas had told them about his findings and the Institute had realized why he had attacked the places he did. So now they would be sent to investigate these findings further. The details were still covered in darkness for them but from what they had understood, they would be gone for a while again. That's why they enjoyed such a calm moment like they did.

The almost dreamy atmosphere was broken when a small rift opened with a loud crack. As fast as the rift opened, it closed again. Leaving behind a note. It read:

* * *

**Hello. **

**You might be wondering who or how I sent this message among the many other questions. How I cannot answer but I will give you my name. I'm Toland, or as some call me "The Author" and I sent this to get some questions answered by you.**

**You see, I have been sent couple of questions by people. Not enough to do a full Q&A but enough for me to reach out to you and get them answered. Here is a paper you may write your answers and the paper will then transfer itself to me. You may answer as you see fit. But without further ado, let us start. I will keep this as compact as possible so the questions are sorted by person. Adam is first.**

**Question 1: "****When did you decide to join the League as a summoner and what inspired you to do it?"**

**Answer: "I became a fully fledged summoner at age of 19. I joined the academy at age of 15. I have told all this before. For why? I don't know. Maybe I needed a goal in life."**

**Question 2: "What is your favorite hobby?"**

**Answer: "Laying on Ahri's lap while reading a book."**

**Question 3: "A bit personal, but what attracts you the most in women? Both physically and in other meanings?"**

**Answer: "Personality and I will not answer the other one. Don't wanna the eyes behind me start fighting. Not even talking about how much I love life."**

**Question 4: "****If you had to select a boyfriend for the girls in your harem (hypothetically), whom you would think would make the best candidates for them?"**

**Answer: "I had a list. It went up in flames when it was discovered. Then the ashes were shot, burnt, slashed, punched etc. You get the point. I have no answer to that one. Won't make one either."**

**One question for the girls. Here it comes:**

**Question: "****How do each one of you picture your future with Adam if you were chosen as his concubine along with Ahri?"**

**Answer: "Who are you to assume she is in any higher up than the rest of us? We all have a future together. He might not like it, but we do. As one of your world's sayings went: "One for all and all for one." It went like that right? Anyway. OUR answer is that we all have a future with Adam. Ahri will be as much part of it as the rest of us."**

**That's all folks. Thanks for the time you gave this. The message will soon disappear and I will receive the answers before sending them forward. Once more, thanks.**

**~ Toland**

* * *

Adam had been filling the blank spaces for answers with the rest of the group peeking from behind him. He had filled them as he saw fit, even if some of the questions were a bit too personal. But like the message had said, it soon closed itself and popped out of that plane of existence.

"Well that was something. Anyway. Where were we?" Adam said casually before picking his book again. The girls were looking at him like they were expecting something.

"What?" The girls just kept staring before Ahri spoke.

"Your opinion on the whole future thing?" Adam just laughed hard

"Like I ever had a choice. Not that I could imagine a future without you." This made everyone smile as they returned to what they had been doing.

* * *

**AN: **That's that. Short one yes. But most questions had been answered in the other Q&A. Any questions that were directed at me where in the SG fic. I recommend checking that Q&A if you haven't already.

That being said, I will probably take a week off to brainstorm ideas for the fics. Keep an eye out for updates though. I might just get something done.

But I will give my word to get 1 chapter out for 1 fic. Which one remains to be seen. Might just fall to 1 updated fic per week in general. Then I don't rush anything.

S2 will start within 2 weeks. I will say that much.

For now, Toland out


	14. Announcement regarding discord

I have been created my own discord server. Check it out if you want to meet me. Slight warning tho, it has some heavy role playing elements in it. But you can always avoid those.


	15. This fic is now iced

First things first. I'm sorry.

Now that's out of the way, let me tell you WHY I am sorry.

**Until further notice, this fanfiction will be iced. This means no updates in the future. (for now at least)**

I will admit that this might come as a surprise. Truth be told, I have been planning this for a long time. I even went as far as drawing ideas for a plot from other fics. But further and further I get, the less and less I can create a decent plot for this.

Believe it or not, I never intended this to be a harem fic. But it kinda turned out to be one anyway. To be honest, I never really enjoyed writing it as a harem fic. Some could probably see it from how I tended to focus on five or less characters at a time. Last resort was to split up the group like I did.

Now? The finals are pushing me and I am dry on ideas...again. Writing began feeling dull. Using ideas I felt like had already been used.

I had a plan for this fic, sure. But it crumbled the more I thought about it. While I had and still have ideas for the KDA and SG fics, the original (this one) kinda ran dry. I admit I never planned it to get this far anyway. I had an idea for couple of chapters but then it started feeling like I was not creating anything original (like I ever was xD)

I thought about it for a while, long time actually. This helped me to improve my writing, I know that much. Some of you have stuck with me from the first few chapters. Some have influenced it more than a little. If you did enjoy this, I recommend checking the two other fics I still am writing. Those are the better ones in my opinions.

(For those perverted ones, both of those fics do or will contain lemons. When? I don't know. But I am planning on writing some if I see it fit.)

This is a farawell for now. For those who don't read the other fics, it is.

Best of wishes, Toland.


End file.
